


The Little Bump

by Razors_Edge



Category: Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Other, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: My neighbors little girl Sadie has always been around us since she was born and we became her godparents. We live right next door to each other with no fence separating our houses. There is a communal alley if you want to call it that separating my house from my other neighbors and Sadie’s house is at the end of this alley running perpendicular to my house, the three houses forming a U. If I open my garage door I look directly at her house front door about 4 meters away.
Relationships: Married man with Neighbor young girl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Taboo_Stories_By_The_Razors_Edge





	The Little Bump

The Little Bump by The Razor's Edge  
Mg Sex Vaginal Anal Sucking Fucking Consensual Underage

Copyright The Razor’s Edge 2019

This story and all names, locations and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products are inferred. This story contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl or child. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal penetration with penis and fingers. 

There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor.

***************W A R N I N G***************

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part One - Discovery

*******************************************************

My neighbours little girl Sadie has always been around us since she was born and we became her godparents. We live right next door to each other with no fence separating our houses. There is a communal alley if you want to call it that separating my house from my other neighbours and Sadie’s house is at the end of this alley running perpendicular to my house, the three houses forming a U. If I open my garage door I look directly at her house front door about 4 meters away.

She had been really clingy to me right from the start and soon after she could walk she would always want to be carried. That wasn’t so bad when she was small but now she is four years old and I am not a young man any more, not old either but you know what I mean.

My name is Pedro Betancourt and my wife is Elsa. I am only 38 years old and semi retired. My company is doing well and I am on the board of directors and spend most of my days a home and head to the beach a lot alone. I have always liked walking the water line on a nice sunny day, bare feet, wind in my hair, sun on my face, water lapping at my feet. I get clear thought when I walk. The ocean is only about 45 minutes from home.

My wife is 42 and never liked the beach only because it exposes her to sun and she is afraid of getting skin cancer or a tan, heaven forbid. She has decided to keep working for as long as she can. She loves her job as CFO of our company and loves the people interaction. She suffers from rheumatoid arthritis and has good days and not so good days. There is no cure. She thinks she has another four or five years and then she too will retire. We certainly don’t need the money but to her it is more of a people thing.

Today, Saturday I went to talk Sadie’s father, who raises chickens and wanted directions to a guy he just met who makes chorizo sausage. As soon as Sadie saw me pass in front of her open door she came running and as usual leaped when she was about two feet away, expecting me to catch her and pick her up. I haven’t missed yet. I often wondered in a cruel moment what she would do if I just let her fly by without catching her. She wore a short T-shirt that came down to about two inches above her knees.

I grabbed hold of her plump bum cheeks, one in each hand and pulled her close then slid my arm down so she was resting on my forearm. She had the nicest little pooper and quite chubby but very firm. I liked it when she jumped on me because I got to squeeze it for a couple of seconds and only a couple of seconds before it became obvious. It wasn’t a turn on, it just felt nice to give it a couple little squeezes. She liked it too, her mother nodded with a sign of acceptance. She knew she was just as much mine as she was hers.

It wasn’t really cool but there was a breeze and the humidity outside is brutal so with a little sweat, one can get a chill quite easily. She had the start of a cold already from standing under the downspout during yesterday’s rain so I went back into her house to asked her Mom to put on a pullover and some shorts or pants.

Her mother came with a light pullover and a pair of shorts. After she put on the pullover, her mother held up the shorts.

Sadie shook her head, no she didn’t want shorts.

“But you only have panties on” I said

“I don’t want shorts Mama” replied Sadie

“But Sadie, you only have panties on. You need to put on some pants”

“Padrino, I don’t want pants. I only want my panties. Please don’t make me put on pants. Please Padrino”

Her mother looked at me then said that she would be ok. We talked for a bit about the new water tank and then I went to talk to her father. The whole time she was perched on my hip wiggling back and forth. After a few minutes, Sadie motioned for me to go pointing to the open garage door.

We walked across the yard, passing her open door and I yelled that she was with me and we were going inside. We enter the house via the back door and were inside the garage. Once inside the garage with the door open as usual she motioned me to go into the house.

“Can we watch cartoons again Padrino? I want to watch cartoons”

When she asked me if she could watch cartoons in my house not that it was the first time because she often watches cartoons laying on our sofa. I replied that her younger brother was watching cartoons and that she should go sit with him. Their television is a 21 inch color and ours in a 42 inch flat screen. In her house she sits on tiny child size wooden chairs and in our house on a nice sofa.

“No Padrino, I want to watch cartoons in your house with Andy” she said. Our son Andy is twelve years old and an amazing young boy. I am so proud of him. Sadie is only four but the two of them can sit and relate to cartoons one on one. I can too because I like some of them but not into Power Rangers or all that crap. Give me a good old RoadRunner cartoon and we are good to go.

I could feel the heat from her body and I could also feel which part of her body was touching me as she wiggled back and forth. Her wiggling would surely have been rubbing her little girl clitoris. Sadie had been doing this for about two or three months now and today was the first time I actually clued in to what she was doing. She certainly didn’t know what rubbing one out meant but I am sure she derived pleasure from it.

That kind of stirred me a bit but like I said it wasn’t the first time she had done this. However now understanding what she was doing made it somehow different.

I told her mother she was going to watch cartoons. Andy was already there sitting in his normal sofa chair, so I plopped her down on the sofa next to my son and went about cleaning the kitchen and preparing to make breakfast for my son. It was only 9:30 in the morning.

I made his breakfast and as always Sadie declined saying that porridge makes her vomit. Porridge was my favorite when I was a kid and it is Andy’s favorite as well. When the porridge was ready I put it on the table in the dining room and called my son. He loves his porridge.

Andy kept rattling on about one thing and another and I listened intently. Yes to this and No to that and yes you can go to Jason’s house after breakfast and yes you can go for pizza at the mall and and and and.

Andy finished his porridge slowly as usual and then went to his room to change into his Saturday usual sweat pants and a T-shirt. Today was Dr. Dre Chronic. After he was dressed he came into the kitchen and gave me a hug, gave a kiss to Sadie and was gone with “I love you and call you later”.

I finished off my tidy up, washed the few dishes then off to the living room to relax a bit and watch some cartoons with Sadie. Sadie had moved from the chair to the sofa. I opened the drapes a little on one side of the living room and closed the drapes beside the sofa to kill the reflection on the television.

I sat down with a space about two feet between me and Sadie like I had done a hundred times.

I sat there mindlessly watching the cartoons which I do all the time, not missing anything but certainly not the sharpest knife in the drawer watching cartoons. Oh, I like some like Shrek, Happy Feet, Madagascar, Robots and Dragons and have watched through a few Barbie’s and Tinkerbells but all those Power Ranger, Pokemon and that dreadful Scooby Doo are just trash and I struggle through those with great pain.

Today we were watching Upa Nene which is a couple of hours of different cartoons that don’t have everyone screaming and yelling. God I hate those. Every few seconds I casually glanced at Sadie laying sideways on the sofa watching cartoons as well. She had her knees tucked up with her cute little bum pointing directly at me. God I loved her little bum.

I could see one lip of her vulva where the panties were partially pulled in between her puffy lips. She was sucking her thumb way out there in pleasure land and every time I turned to glance at her, she would turn her head and look at me eye to eye with almost a pleading look that I had never noticed before.

Now aware of the fact that she was pleasuring herself while attached at the hip with me, all her other little actions over the past few months were starting to make sense.

After a few minutes of this back and forth looking at each other, she scooted down a bit pulling the pillow with her until her feet were draped over my arm as I slouched on the sofa.

She kept turning slightly stretching out her legs and hooking her heel on my wrist and pulling it towards her, then tucked her legs back up in the foetal position. When she moved down her panties were pulled very tight in between her labia and one was fully exposed and I could see part of her puckered little bummy. My cock lurched. Whoa, what just happened there. I was immediately shocked by it but not having sex for a while and seeing something like that can stir ones libido.

Sadie looked at me and then sat up almost side by side, only a space of about two inches between us with her knees up and draped one leg over my thigh and forearm, legs spread. My left arm was resting with my hand over my crotch in protection mode. I glanced down at her and she was looking directly eye to eye still sucking her thumb. She had a strange look, one I had never seen before, like she was waiting for something to happen.

I turned to watch the television again and she lifted her leg and hooked her heel on my wrist and pulled my hand towards her with her heel. I turned again and was met again eye to eye and she had the same look. I was confused by it. What was she doing?

My hand was now close enough to her puffy little camel toe to feel the heat from her little pussy. Her heel was still hooked onto my wrist and she pulled my hand tight against her puffy labia. They felt so warm. I continued watching cartoons not doing anything.

Sadie, using her heel kept pushing my hand against her. I turned to look at her and she smiled. I knew what she wanted but I was scared now. I twisted my wrist so my thumb came in contact with her exposed puffy labia, her panties still pulled into the tight slit of her vagina, skin on skin. Damn it felt so soft and smooth. I had never felt anything like that before.

I flicked my thumb sideways wiggling it between her lips slightly parting and moving her panties until I felt her bump. I pressed against it a couple of times and then pulled my hand away, sliding it under her leg that was still draped over my thigh.

She lifted her leg that was now draped over my upper thigh and gave me a little kick with her heel. She wiggled a bit then leaned back pulling the crotch of her panties away from her puffy.

Again she pulled my hand with her heel only she pulled it in direct contact against her puffy mons and held it there. There was absolutely no doubt what she wanted but I was almost shaking and didn’t know what to do. I was a bit excited about all of this but scared as hell too. She was four years old and a bit and could talk a storm and how could I trust her to not say anything. I couldn’t.

“Sadie, I don’t think your Mama would want you to be doing this. I won’t tell her Ok, because I think she would be really angry with you and maybe me and might not let you come over here anymore”

“No don’t tell my Mama on me Padrino. I won’t tell. It felt good when you touched it”

“I will not tell your mother and you have to not tell her either OK”

“OK Padrino. Our secret”

“Yes our secret. Ok sweetheart just this once and then no more”

“Ok Padrino”

I twisted my wrist again and with my thumb, pushed aside her now loose panties and made direct contact with the little bump. I massaged it very slowly and softly back and forth making it bounce as my thumb rolled over it.

“Mmmaaaaa” was all I heard and felt a small shiver or tremble"

She drooped her head to watch what I was doing then scrunched down a bit more and spread her legs wide to give me better access, her thumb never leaving her mouth then casually got back into the cartoons as I strummed her button. I pulled my hand out and dropped it down over her front and inside her panties and found her bump again.

“Aaahhhh Padrino. Better!”

I could feel soft movement from her as she wiggled a bit with the motion of my finger and I could see as she sucked her thumb it was in tune with my finger flicking her little clitoris from side to side.

This went on for quite some time, maybe ten minutes. I could feel the wetness and warmth when I cupped her puffy labia. They felt so soft and so puffy, like squeezing a warm marshmallow. Her breathing had changed and even though she still had her finger in her mouth she was no longer sucking it. Her lips were parted and she was panting a bit.

Suddenly without warning “Uuuggghhh Uuuhhh Padrino”

She groaned softly and pushed her legs out straight with my arm trapped between her tiny thighs and my fingers trapped tight against her vulva. I kept massaging her bump for about another twenty seconds then slowly slid my hand away when she relaxed her thighs. Sadie turned to look at me and had a big smile on her face. She lifted her legs back up and kicked my thigh again wanting me to continue one more time.

“Just a second Sadie; Padrino needs to peepee Ok”

“Ok but hurry”

In the bathroom, door locked I released my cock and jerked off into the toilet all the while smelling the peepee dirty little pussy Sadie smell. I had a horrendous orgasm. I could not believe I had just done that and what got me was that out of nowhere came her need or was it out of nowhere. Had I been the cause by allowing her to wiggle herself on my hip for the past four years.

I was confused to say the least and somewhat terrified.

I was in the bathroom for no more than three minutes and when I returned Sadie was in the same position as when I left. I was now scared and shaking.

I went and sat down next to her and put my arm around her and pulled her close.

“So did you like that?” I asked

“Uh huh I like it a lot Padrino, Need peepee Padrino” she said nodding her head, her eyes cast down at the floor

“Listen, I won’t tell anyone Ok. I don’t think your Mama would be too happy with you for doing that. It isn’t anything bad Sadie but it is more for grownups. Understand”

“Uh huh. Promise you won’t tell” she said questioning me

“I promise I won’t tell your Mommy”

“Can you go by yourself sweetheart?”

“Help Padrino, I need help"

“Padrino, peepee. Padrino peepee” she said more urgently

I quickly followed her to the bathroom and knelt down on one knee, grabbing a bit of toilet paper to wipe the seat and without hesitation she had reached under her little dress and pushed her panties down to her ankles. She bent right over; her bare little bum right in my face. That perfect little bum. I got hard again just looking at it now. She turned around to face me and lifted the front of her dress holding it under her chin.

“Peepee Padrino”

“Yes I will let you go peepee Sadie just let me wipe the seat Ok”

My son does not have his aim down yet, especially first thing in the morning and although getting better doesn’t always remember to lift the seat either.

I showed her how while I wiped the seat and then turned and started to leave.

“No Padrino”

“What Sadie sweetheart. You can go peepee now”

“Lift me up”

“Oh right, sorry sweetheart, that is what you need help with huh?”

"Uh Huh"

I turned her around, still kneeling in front of her and lifted her up onto the seat and while still holding her she had started to pee. The sweet sound of a little girls tinkle was like angel music. 

Her eyes were locked on mine. I looked down and could see her pee but her thighs were pressed tight together and I couldn’t see her little vagina. My cock was hard and straining, sending chills down my spine. My thoughts were not pure and I chastised myself for my sudden excitement. Her little girl smell still lingered strongly on my fingers.

“Finished Padrino” she said with a smile

I lifted her off the toilet seat and grabbed a bit of toilet paper and handed it to her. She looked at me with this quizzical look and handed it back to me. I just realized that she didn’t know what to do with it.

“You need to dry your peepee off Sadie. It still has drops of peepee. Here let me show you. Hold your dress up and watch what I do”

She lifted her dress up, her panties still around her ankles. I dabbed it between her legs and then ran it from front to back, stopping before I got to her bummy. That made her giggle. My cock was hard and straining against my pants.

“That tickles Padrino”

“Well that is what you need to do every time you peepee Ok. It is really important for you to keep your treasure clean and when you do it always start at your puffy and towards your bummy but don't touch your bummy unless you had pooh. You don't want any bummy germs getting into your puffy”

"What's a puffy Padrino?"

"Oh that is just a name I made up for your peepee. Do you like it?"

"Un Huh, my puffy"

"Yes, your beautiful little puffy"

I pulled another piece of toilet paper and handed it to her.

“Ok, I know it is clean but I want you to try”

“Ok”

She dabbed it first then wiped it front to back and then back up, just like I had done.

“Good girl Sadie, good girl, no remember every time you go peepee you need to wipe your little puffy OK and remember all these things are our little secret. Nobody can know, not your Mama or Papa or Eduardo. Nobody can know”

"Yes Padrino. Our secret. I won't tell anyone I promise"

What had just occurred set my mind racing and terror crept over me. What the fuck did I just do. My head spun. This stupid little act was going to bite me all the way to prison.

However, I was intrigued as well and certainly sexually aroused. I was confused about what had just occurred and scared as shit. First off, how was it possible for a four year old girl to have an orgasm or did she. Maybe the sounds she made were born of frustration or discomfort. I decided to investigate this further.

After that until she was almost five, she would always ask and always wanted me to stay and always wanted me to wipe her. I didn’t mind and quite frankly liked it and always seemed to leave the bathroom with a raging hardon. I showed her how to spread her legs when she sat so I could watch her little puffy and see her pee come out. I found that extremely erotic and she always giggled watching me watch her. 

I heard her mother calling, it was time for her morning bath so we forgot about the sofa and went outside and met her mother who was coming to get her for her morning bath. Thankfully I had washed my hands because before we went outside, they had a very strong odor that although overpoweringly erotic was telltale smell. It was little girl pussy smell and oh so wonderful. You just know that there can’t be anything bad come from the vagina of a four year old and even the cheese was like creme.

I never saw her for the rest of the day and although she called for me, I didn’t respond. I didn’t want to get involved again today because it was getting around the time that Andy would be coming home.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Two - Bottoms Up

*******************************************************

The following day was Sunday and Elsa and her mother headed out to their Sunday Spiritualist Church at 8:00 AM like she has been doing for years, never misses unless she is really ill. It is a whole day thing with chanting and dancing in a circle holding hands, whoopppee. She usually gets back home around 4:30 PM. Sounds dumb to me but what the hell, it gets me some alone time, not that being with Elsa isn’t pleasant because it is and she is a beautiful woman and we talk to each other about everything.

It was about 9:00 when I ventured downstairs and being a Sunday my son was still sleeping so I went out the back. Sadie was sitting on the bench beside the garage door and jumped on me again. She and her whole family sit on my bench because it is in the shade. She was wearing what looked like her night dress, blue and down to her ankles. I picked her up again and went to talk to her mother. Sadie was wiggling again with her head resting in the crook of my neck.

“I am about to put some coffee on, do you want some?” I asked

“Sure let me get you a cup” she replied

I took the cup and attempted to put Sadie down, but she was having no part of it and clung to me like an octopus. My neighbors house and mine form a right angle. My garage door to her front door is only four meters.

My son had woken and was watching cartoons when we re-entered the house, so once again I put Sadie on the sofa and proceeded to make porridge for my son and coffee.

“Padrino, come sit”

“Oh sweetheart, I am busy right now so you just watch cartoons with Andy until I am done”

“Ok but hurry”

The coffee, strong, black and sweet was ready in just a few minutes and I took a cup to Sadie’s Mama and went back to finish up breakfast for my son.

When the porridge was ready, I put it on the dining room table and called my son then went and sat down next to Sadie.

Again as she did yesterday, Sadie sat up, spread her legs then reached and pulled my hand with her hand and placed my hand on her puffy mons. Damn it was so soft and puffy. There was no question that she had enjoyed herself and wanted a repeat.

I didn’t know what to do. I know what I wanted to do but once was a mistake and now if I went ahead and did it again I was going to hell for sure. This was dangerous ground and I didn’t want her to get the idea that every time we sat down it was going to be put my finger on the bump time.

I just rested my three fingers, one on either puffy and one right down the middle, feeling her moist panties and the heat from her tiny pussy. I could feel her pushing forward with her bum cheeks seeking more pressure from my fingers.

“Padrino”

“Yes my angel”

I slowly applied more pressure to my fingers and using my middle finger found her clitoris and rolled it back and forth turning to look at her. Her eyes locked on mine and a smile erupted in her eyes, her mouth open slightly. I was lost. I knew what I was doing was wrong on so many levels but could not help myself. I am a pretty strong minded person but there was something magical about the feel of her tiny pussy, those soft puffy labia.

I kept an eye and an ear open for my son who usually took almost 15 minutes to eat his breakfast and longer to eat lunch. Yesterday it took about 10 minutes for her to get there so I was in no hurry today.

Andy kept chatting to me about his soccer practice and although I was occupied with Sadie, I acknowledged everything he said.

“Hey Dad, I am going to my room for a bit. I don’t think I want to watch any more television. I have some homework to take care of.”

“Ok, I’ll just sit here with Sadie for a bit”

I softly rolled her bump back and forth and after a few minutes she reached down and pulled her panties aside, offering me her pussy skin on skin. What a feeling that is. No matter how close a woman shaves or uses Nair or other products there is nothing softer and smoother than a little girls mons pubis, bar none.

I continued rolling her bump and dipped my finger down feeling for wetness and found it, slippery and warm. I wet my finger and moved back up to her bump. Down to wet my finger and up to massage her bump. Down to wet my finger and a bit too far and my finger brushed over her rosebud and stayed there. I froze. She turned to look at me with a smile on her face that said volumes about what she felt.

Sadie had this look of knowing what I had found down there and was pleased by the now slippery back and forth flicking of her little girl clitoris.

I leaned forward to have a look and was so astonished by the tiny size of it. With my finger it felt somewhat large but it was about the size of a small pea, but obviously by the look on her face, it worked just like the manufacturer promised.

I sat back up and concentrated on the back and forth movement and the whole time all I could think about was getting my mouth on it, to taste it, to suck it and to dip my tongue in the nectar she was producing.

It wasn’t any more than six or seven minutes later she stiffened once again and her legs shot straight out and she trembled or more like a shudder. I knew she orgasmed but she never made a sound. I was astonished. I knew she had an orgasm yesterday or at least I thought she did. I was always of the thought that a girl or a woman needed to go through puberty in order to experience orgasm but Sadie had proved me wrong.

Sadie turned to looked at me eye to eye with a look of love and her face said thank you. I smiled back and attempted to get up.

“No Padrino, stay”

She lay down again and rolled over turning to watching the TV with her thumb in her mouth. Her knees were almost touching my thigh and her legs straight up dangling forward almost touching her bum cheeks.

I thought she just wanted some comfort time, so I just sat there not touching her. She stretched out her leg and kicked me which raised her sweet bum up a bit. Still I did nothing being a bit confused. She kicked me again.

“Padrino”

“What?”

“Please Padrino”

My thoughts went back to my finger touching her bummy hole and I wondered if that is what she wanted, more.

I lifted up her night dress and her panties were pulled slightly tight against her bum and pussy. I turned and grasped the leg whole on both sides.

“Sweetheart, lift up a bit”

She straightened out both legs which raised her sweet bummy up enough for me to pull them down just enough so they weren’t touching her pussy.

I pulled the waistband down and stared at a work of perfection. Her little pooper was so beautiful. I reached out and massaged both plump globes letting my thumb dip a little into the crack.

She responded by opening her legs and there it was. Her little bummy hole was the color of cardboard, not pink and not brown. It was just a puckered little rosebud.

I stared at it for almost 20 seconds and Sadie dipped her head down turning slightly looking at me and kicked my thigh. I knew what she wanted. I fought with myself for about 1.5 seconds then slid my thumb down and touched her. She responded by opening her legs more.

Her little bummy hole felt dry so I put my thumb to my mouth and wet it a little and touched her again. I did this three or four times until there was enough saliva and DNA on her rosebud to make my thumb slide softly. Fuck it felt so good.

“Mmmm Padrino, I like that”

“Me too sweetheart”

“Padrino, is my bummy dirty?”

“No angel, you bummy tastes really good”

“You tasted my bummy Padrino?”

“Yes angel, I tasted your bummy and what a wonderful little bummy hole you have and it tastes just great”

“But Padrino, I poop from there. Doesn’t is tasted like poop?”

“No angel, it tastes so great. I love it Sadie”

I kept up the bummy massage for almost ten minutes and I could tell by her body movement that she was close. For the first time, I dipped my thumb into her bummy hole just a little bit, maybe up to my thumbnail no more and back out again.

“More Padrino”

I repeated three or four times and after that she had a rhythm. When I pushed my thumb she lifted her bummy. I was stunned. Where did she learn this. Who taught her that a finger in her bum felt good or was it the little dip from before when I touched it.

After less than a minute, she flung her legs out and clenched her bum cheeks together trapping my thumb while it was inside her bum. I waited, holding it there while she quivered jerking her bummy up and down. A couple of times my thumb slipped out and she arched her bum up to get it back in. After a minute, she released my thumb. I could see sweat on her forehead and under her eyes and a little on her upper lip.

She turned and sat up and looked at me eye to eye with a smile a mile wide and giggled.

“What?”

“Padrino, I liked it. I want more Padrino. I like it”

“Listen angel, I want you to wait here for me Ok”

“Ok, where are you going?”

“I need to peepee Ok”

“Ok”

Again I went to the bathroom and jerked one off, another incredible orgasm. My fingers smelled different today more a musky cleaner smell with very little pee smell. After my thumb touched her bummy hole the first time, I tasted a bit of bummy but not the second time. Now my thumb smelled so fucking awesome. I wondered if perhaps her orgasm yesterday would make the difference. I knew that sooner or later, I was going to shove my tongue into her.

I went back to sit with Sadie and she was so content. She smiled at me and had this incredibly warm sexy look to her.

“Sweetheart, we should go back to your house. I think your mother is going to come looking for you. It is almost time for your bath”

“Ok Padrino”

It was almost 10:30 so I took Sadie back to her house and went to talk to Andy.

Today would be a great day for the beach I thought. I knocked on his door.

“Hey Andy, do you want to come to the beach with me?”

“Aaahhh well I would love to Dad but Jason and I are going swimming with his sister and her friend”

“Anything I should be worried about?”

“Dad, I am ten years old, what could I possible do that would make you worry?”

“Oh I don’t know, getting married on the way”

“Daaaddd, you are too funny”

Andy took off to his friends house, leaving me alone.

I went to the beach. I called Andy before I left and let him know to tell his mother when she got home just in case I was late.

I had downloaded a bunch of documents I found on the Internet regarding childhood orgasm onto my iPad. What I discovered was a pleasant surprise. Children have been seen masturbating in the womb and girls and boys up until school age are very inquisitive and do enjoy stimulation and are capable of orgasm. Very young children from birth to about four years old do not have sufficient motor skills to maintain a steady enough rhythm to achieve orgasm but do find the process very enjoyable.

The wind was pretty strong and the waves very choppy so I just sat in a sheltered spot for a while enjoying the sounds and read. I headed home at 2:00 and got to the house at 3:00 and started to prepare supper.

Elsa got home and supper was on the table. We talked about our day and my son let his mother know that he and Sadie had watched cartoons together. Elsa tolerates Sadie, it isn’t that she doesn’t like her but I think she feels I should spend more time with our son than with someone else’s child.

I have been married four times and have sons with two of them and one with her and even though I spend a good deal of time with our son, I guess she feels I could be spending more. Sadie is the daughter I always wanted but never had and I had told Elsa that if she expects me to give up my time with Sadie, it was not going to happen. All this happened long before the masturbation of Sadie so it was a none issue.

Sadie goes to daycare and leaves the house at 7:30 AM and returns home at 4:30 PM Monday to Friday, however, there are times during the week after daycare that we might connect or sometimes, her mother or father get home early or days off etc. and she always wants me to pick her up and perch her on my hip. I have become more aware of her movements now that I know what she is doing and I swear I can feel her little bump as she rubs it against me.

I wonder what sort of switch gets thrown to make a child seek that kind of pleasure when clearly they find nothing sexual in it, only something that feels good. Is it by accident or something that has formulated over time. I wonder if perhaps her being perched on my hip like that has over time driven her to seek more of the pleasure that certainly must come from doing that.

As I think back to the different ways that I have carried her, it has only been a few weeks since the first time she actually rode my hip. I was talking to her father and he handed me a glass of rum so I moved Sadie around and perched her so I only needed one hand to hold her. After that, it seemed to me that she purposely wiggles her way with her legs spread on either side of my body and her pussy glued to my hip. I am not a fat person and my hip bone has only a little padding so she would surely get direct contact.

I know from experience in giving clitoral pleasure to several women in my life had made them slaves to it. I never met a woman who didn’t crave having her pussy licked and brought to orgasm once or twice or some many times then fucked really good. From what I have read, the clitoral orgasm is much more intense and easier to achieve than vaginal.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Three - The Lazy Boy

*******************************************************

Almost ten days had passed and one thing or another kept me occupied and away from the house. I went to the office twice for board meetings to discuss an up coming expansion to another city. Elsa had planned on going with the department to review the new location and prepare budgets and her and her team of four other women would be gone for a week. That was a couple of weeks away yet but it was in the planning phase.

Today was Thursday and it had been over 10 days since Sadie and I clicked. I missed her. I missed her puffy.

Elsa got home early. I needed a bit of exercise so I hopped onto my bike and went to the beer store for a six pack. I thought that beer and exercise should not be used in the same sentence.

When I got back I rode right into the garage and started to clean my bike. It had rained a little earlier and there were puddles on the road and even though I have splash guards, I don’t like to park my bike with wet rims or chain etc. It was a little after 3:00 P.M. and Sadie’s mother had a doctors appointment so decided to come home right after rather than head back to work.

She saw me in the garage and came running. She had a red halter top and a pair of white shorts with wide leg holes and little yellow bunnies with blue eyes embroidered on the pockets. She put her arms around my neck and rested her body against my back. I could feel the heat from her. When I was done wiping down my bike, I turned and picked her up and she immediately swung her left leg behind my back and dug her right leg into my stomach and after our customary kiss on the cheek she started her little routine.

“Whoa Sadie, you need to be really careful that your Mama doesn’t see you doing that. I know you like it but you need to be careful that nobody sees you. Ok Sadie! I know you are almost five but you need to try to understand how important it is that nobody sees you. Understand?”

“Uh huh! Padrino but it feels really nice and Mama can’t see”

“Well then my angel, you just keep doing it but you need to be careful”

“I like the sofa and cartoons better though, I like it when your finger touches my bump”

“Ssshhhh Well I like it too Sadie and I won’t tell anyone but you have to be quiet about that”

“Is that really bad Padrino?” she asked

“Well no sweetheart it isn’t bad. Not if you like it and not if you are not being forced to do it. A bit naughty yes but bad no.”

I paused for a second looking at her. She was smiling.

“It is normal for children to explore their bodies. It is Ok Sadie. You don’t have to worry, I won’t say anything. You can’t say anything either. It will get us both in trouble. New feelings are fun huh?”

“Uh huh Padrino, I am so happy Padrino. I am so glad you let me do my thingy and I am so happy you like my bump”

“I don’t think your Mama would like you doing it. I am pretty sure your Papa would be really angry and probably want to kill me. I think Mommy’s and Daddy’s don’t like that much. If it feels good you can do it but I promise I won’t tell”

“Ok then please don’t tell her”

“I won’t Sadie. It will be just between you and me”

“I like it when you help me though. I like it too when I touch myself but it is not the same Padrino”

“Well I am happy to help you Sadie. Very happy to help”

“Ok Padrino, I really like it. It makes me feel all nice and warm and when you do it, I get really nice quivers and my little treasure gets really wet. It doesn’t do that when I do it so that’s why I like you doing it. Is that Ok Padrino”

“Yes is it Ok my angel. You know I love you like you are my own don’t you? I love you so much Sadie”

“I know Padrino, I love you too. I love you more than anything”

“Good girl, good girl so you just go ahead and do your little wiggling and I will watch for your Mama”

We walked around checking on the chickens talking about her day then went into her house and talked to her mother, then went around the back of my house on the other side to talk to my neighbor about the cistern I installed. I paid for it but he shares it. He is also very poor. I live in a barrio and my house is the largest house for miles. The whole time we walked and talked she just rolled herself from side to side. From experience, I knew when she had an orgasm because she would dig her left foot into my back pulling her little pussy close and tight to me. Even with the dreamy look on her face and nobody seemed to pay any attention to what she was doing.

We walked back to my house and I attempted to put her down on the front step of her house in front of the open door but Sadie wanted no part in that. She clung to me like a leech so I just carried her back to my house.

“Padrino, it doesn’t work like when you do it. It feels nice but I can’t make it feel like you can. Help me please Padrino”

She motioned for me to enter the house knowing she wanted to sit on the sofa and have me finger her bump. Elsa had brought office work with her. We were getting close to month end and she had run some reports to peruse and decided to do that after dinner and run some things by me on the new location.

With the wife in the house there was no way to have her sitting there on the sofa attempting to drag my hand to her pussy or kicking me every five seconds until I capitulated.

I decided to sit down in the Lazy Boy chair purposely positioned just inside to the right of the garage door. The garage is not quite double wide and we only have one car. Elsa rides the bus to work and sometimes takes the car when she wants to go shopping after work.

One side of course is taken up by the car and the other two meters are tiled with ceramic tile with a large thick area rug. It is really a mini living room and I spend a lot of time there reading.

There is a space of about two meters behind the car. I do a lot of reading and even though the house is air conditioned, I like the gentle breezes that seem to flow from the upstairs stairwell down through the garage and out the garage door.

The second floor has a lounge area covered by a cement roof sheltered on three sides kind of like a bus stop. The space is four meters deep by six meters wide and has a hammock and patio furniture, a table with four chairs and a love seat. The area is monitored by motion sensors including one in the stairwell so that on the many occasions I knap in the hammock, the motions sensors beep to let me know someone is coming up the stairs. 

From where I sit, just past the back door of the car, I have good reflective light and am out of sight from the doorway. In the afternoon, the garage was cool because the sun didn’t hit that part of the house and because of the second floor the sun did not touch the roof. From the angle against the window, I could see a reflection of anyone coming towards the door long before they got there. I could also tell if Elsa or anyone else might be coming from inside the house as I could see down the hallway through the car windows. Whatever was happening below my neck was not visible. This was not planned but just happened to be the way it was and depending on the season moved my chair accordingly for reflective light.

Sadie liked to play games on my phone and I had downloaded a few just for her. She was at the age when she could use her deductive abilities and motor skills. My Little Piano, Sago Friends and Princess Coloring Book were her favorites. She did the farm animals a few times but that bored her quickly.

My son came out to the garage and was playing with his Lego and was standing showing me a new mobile he had made when Elsa came out to the garage to chat about dinner. Sadie was sitting on my knee cross ways coloring a butterfly. I had my left hand on her thighs and my right hand supporting her back as she leaned into it. I interrupted my son explaining all the things the mobile did agreeing with what Elsa had planned for supper.

My son finished explaining his new mobile to me then off he went in search of his mother to explain it to her, leaving Sadie and I alone. I sat there watching her fill in the touch drop colors when she lifted her leg and kicked my thigh with her heel just like she had done the day before.

I didn’t respond but continued watching her. She was sitting sideways across my lap but turned and spread her legs on either side of mine. I knew what she wanted but didn’t respond. If she wanted it she was going to have to work at it or tell me. I was not going to voluntarily touch her.

It was now almost 5:00. Elsa came back out and told me that the roast was cooking nicely and in about 45 minutes I should turn on the stove for the potatoes and that she was going for a little nap.

Elsa can sleep at the drop of a hat, wears an eye mask because of her dry eye problem and up until about a year ago could be awoken with a whisper. Now once asleep she cannot be awoken by call, unless of course you shout and the first time I did that she nearly had a heart attach. Years ago she liked a few soft ear whispers or a lick to wake up but lately she needs to be softly shaken to wake up. Licks are not so much on her mind anymore and whispers don’t seem to work anymore either. 

Our bedroom is at the far end of the house with the kitchen and living room in the center and then the hallway has two other bedroom and the bathroom. The hallway ends with the entrance from the house to the garage.

I told her Sadie was just about ready to head home and that I would go watch television with our son until supper was ready and off she went.

We normally eat at 7:00. Andy came out again to the garage.

“Dad, can I go to Tommy’s house?”

“Sure Andy but be back by 6:30 Ok?”

“6:30 it is Dad and thanks. I love you”

“I love you too Andy. Careful out there huh?”

Andy took off on his skateboard, helmet, elbow and knee pads. He is such a good kid. Smart, attentive, honest and trustworthy and those are just a few of his good points. I love him so much.

As soon as he was gone, Sadie grabbed my hand and pulled it down between her legs. I just let it rest there just barely touching her panties, feeling her warm, damp puffy labia.

Sadie swung her leg back kicking me on the underside of my thigh, again I knew what she wanted but didn’t respond continuing to watch her color the butterfly.

After about 10 seconds, she turned and whispered.

“Padrino, please!”

“Padrino please what Sadie?” I asked playing dumb

“Padrino please Un huh!”

“Ok but just a little bit Ok?”

“Un huh!” she replied

I was now treading on very thin ice and had entered dangerous waters. I could now blame myself for allowing myself to be pulled into this situation. I was scared and I was shaking now.

“What’s wrong Padrino?” Sadie asked

“Oh nothing sweetheart, nothing at all. Just thinking about how beautiful you are that’s all”

In reality I was terrified but unable to extricate myself from my impending doom. I had already crossed a meter wide line and now embarking on making it a kilometer.

“Padrino please!”

“Ssshhhhh Ok Sadie” I whispered my lips almost touching her ear

I put gentle pressure against her mons pubis and massaged it gently moving my fingers down while moving them side to side until I found her bump. I could tell I had touched the spot she was waiting for because she momentarily paused her fingers above the paint can to select another color and her finger hovered there for almost ten seconds sucking in her breath. She pushed her pelvis forward and I felt a small shudder pass through her body, her back was pressed against me.

Fuck I loved this but hated myself. A five year old pussy was in my hand albeit separated by a pair of shorts. I was pressing my fingers against her clitoris, I knew I had it, I was making this little girls world happen for her. I was a fucking pervert albeit with her blessing and need.

I sat there with my middle finger gently rubbing her bump from side to side and I knew I was doing it right. I wanted so much to do away with the clothing but that was not an option. I wanted to slip my hand into the loose pant leg of her short but that too was not an option. I continued, paying attention to the hallway, paying attention to the reflection and paying attention to Sadie’s physical responses. I knew that in a few minutes, if we were able to keep this up, uninterrupted that she would get there and she did.

She dropped the phone onto my feet and it slid to the floor. She placed her hands on my knees for support. She ground her little pussy against my hand with such force I had a hard time holding her against me. She trembled and vibrated with her legs kicking out with her pelvis pumping against my hand seeking more.

I didn’t let up and kept rolling her bump until she had experienced three orgasms. Perhaps she had more than I was unaware of but I felt three and this one made this little girl mine.

After almost two minutes, she came back to me, turning her head, looking me straight in the eye, eye to eye.

“Padrino, Oh Padrino I love that Padrino. Can we do that again?” she whispered softly in my ear

“Oh my sweetheart, yes we can but not today. That was so wonderful for me my little princess. so wonderful. You are wonderful and I am so happy you enjoyed that”

“Listen sweetheart, I think it is time for you to go home and maybe we can see each other tomorrow or maybe on the weekend”

“Ok Padrino but don’t tell my Mama”

“I won’t sweetheart, trust me I won’t tell anyone. Pinky Promise OK”

We hooked pinkies and promised that we wouldn’t tell.

I began to relax a little in the knowledge that she had figured out that what we were doing would not go over well with her Mama or Papa. During that first year there were some tense moments. I also assumed that once she got a bit older the thrill would wear off and she wouldn’t want to continue. However, that didn’t happen and our relationship turned more serious and our playtime more frequent.

Over the course of the last two years Sadie has equated, watching cartoons and playing games on the my phone or iPad with having her orgasms and the two are linked, like she can’t do one without the other.

Thankfully she only exhibits this behaviour when I am present so I refrain from sitting in her house while the television is on. Imagine if we were sitting with her Mama or Papa and I happened to be sitting next to her and she would dig her heel into my thigh and look at me with a “Well what are you waiting for fool” look on her face. How could I possibly explain that away?

She would always want me to sit next to her, in her house, my house or out the back with the “Padrino come. Padrino come sit here”

There have been a few times when I thought the end had arrived and I would be going off to jail as a pedophile and being someone’s girlfriend. This thought alone scares the hell out of me but I was unable to stop. I knew it was wrong and knew what the penalty would be but I continued.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Four - Time Marches

*******************************************************

Sadie is now seven years old and our time for sexual play has almost become routine and she is insatiable. I too can’t seem to get enough of the feel of her puffy and her taste.

I swear that is all she thinks about. Our safe playtime is usually every day from about 3:30 P.M. until 5:00 P.M. Elsa gets home around 6:00 P.M. and Andy always and I mean always calls before he comes home which is usually around 6:30 P.M.

She is a little more independent now and spends a lot of time at our house because she comes home from school by herself and her parents are both working now and trust me completely. Her mother works afternoons only from 2:00 until 6:00 cleaning offices about 20 minutes from home and her father works in a foundry and gets home around 6:30 depending on the bus schedule.

She has filled out a bit more, she was always a bit on the chubby side like her mother, not fat just not skinny like most kids during their growing spurts. Every part of her is a hand full, a delicious firm seven year old body. She even has these puffy little titties. They weren’t really titties yet and not even little cones just puffy little areolas almost a burnt orange in color. So beautiful. She loves it when I rub them softly and when they pucker up I can make her squeal by pinching them softly or nibbling at them with my teeth.

She makes the strangest little squeal, like a mouse squeak but throatier and very little girlish. I love hearing it and when I do I know she is having a good time and is close to squirting.

Elsa is finding it harder to keep up her work but is still determined and Andy is pretty much tied up with school and sports until he gets home around 6:30 P.M. Elsa has pretty much accepted her as adopted and either doesn’t know or doesn’t care about my close relationship with Sadie. Andy calls her his little sister.

We are certainly a closer more loving family than hers. I am not saying that her Mama and Papa don’t love her because it would not be possible for anyone to not love this little angel.

However, I have never seen her father pick her up and give her a hug or a kiss or cuddle her on his knee, her mother occasionally but she gets hugs and kisses and love from all of us, me more than anyone.

She still jumps up on me which is a problem because she isn’t four years old anymore and isn’t the skinniest kid on the block. She isn’t fat but I tell you she has the most amazing ass with almost a shelf back there. I think the Mulatta in her gave her that. Amazing ass for sure. 

Now that I have been with her, I have noticed the other little girls in the neighborhood. We have taken a few of them on many occasions when we go for a walk to the store. I enjoy buying ice cream and other treats for everyone. I am fortunate to be somewhat wealthy and these little people are from poor families. They are all pretty cute as all little girls are but none have an ass like my Sadie. Except for a little dark skinned girl named Audra who is eight and has little breasts already and quite an amazing little bum. She is a bit jealous of Sadie but I don't encourage her. 

Now when she jumps she doesn’t swing to the side on my hip, she just wraps her legs around me pushing her warm little hairless pussy against my stomach as I innocently hold her up by her bum cheeks. Elsa doesn’t even blink an eye any more as I carry her like that and set her down at the table or on the kitchen counter or on the sofa. Elsa, I believe is in the throws of menopause and anything remotely involving sex or even the idea is not within her grasp.

I am much more relaxed now and there is no more fear of being exposed and everything is very much under control. Sadie is a very bright little girl. She knows what she wants and knows that Padrino will deliver the good stuff.

I have often wondered why we ended up with this. Is Sadie at even seven years old oversexed or if given an opportunity of their own making; would all little girls do the same. Quite frankly I think all little girls from ages five to twelve would jump at the chance to have a loving adult relationship and explore their sexuality. After that I think some peer pressure starts to work on them and the pimple faced class stud starts knocking off the virgins.

I blame myself of course for perhaps allowing her little pleasure sessions mounted on my hip. My being naive to what little girls were capable of didn’t help either and in some ways I am grateful that she allows me to touch her. I am so in love with the feel of her puffy labia. They are so incredibly smooth and seeing them and watching my finger or thumb massaging her get me so hard I think at times my cock will split down the middle.

I have had many orgasms during our playtime, some spontaneous, some being slow burning ones that just creep up on you pumping your sperm; in comfortable spurts, into your shorts making your body shake and groaning softly.

My orgasms were drawing questions from Sadie and I was usually able to muffle my way around an answer.

A few times I had thought about putting on a condom to catch it but how would I explain having a condom in the house and why would I need one. Now I just wrap some toilet paper around the knob and hope it doesn’t leak out.

For nearly two years the extent of our play time was sitting watching cartoons, her sucking her thumb and me rubbing her puffy little pussy strumming her little bump until she came, sometimes multiple orgasms. She became good at it. In all this time I have never pushed my finger into her pussy but I have inserted my finger and my thumb into her bum, exploring deep enough to make her orgasm. 

She really enjoys bum play and when I finger her, she moans a lot and gets quite verbal with the "Yes, oh Yes Padrino and MMMMmmmm and Oooohhhhs" It scares me a bit because I am afraid one day she may become one of those screamers we all hear about. Maybe they are legend though so I keep my fingers crossed that it is just loud moaning.

I attempted to lick her a few times when she was between four and five and I am not sure what went through her mind those few times but I think she was a bit confused over it all and perhaps a bit fearful. There is a big difference to a child to go from touching to licking and had asked me to stop.

I never gave up trying though and every so often I would sit her on the counter and kneel down, pull her panties aside and taste her. Little by little she seemed to get a little more accustomed to it but eventually she would ask me to stop. She would grab two handfuls of hair and I knew when she was being stimulated to much and that was my queue to stop.

When I went down on her, she became very quiet. There were a few times when I noticed a strange look on her face. I know she liked it because she got extremely wet when I did it. We never spoke about it and as much as I enjoyed her taste, I didn’t press the issue. I was happy just being able to touch her puffy and feel her body succumb.

Since Sadie turned six a few months ago she has become more demanding in our play time and it is my impression that just touching and playing with her little bump are not enough. She seems to want more bum play that bump play. 

I think we all remember our first time for nearly everything sexual, first kiss, first boob, first blowjob and first vaginal sex and my first time licking Sadie to orgasm was a first I will never forget.

I remember throwing up the very first time I licked a pussy. I was ten and the girl, my neighbor was in grade twelve. Knowing now what a clean pussy tastes like, that first one was a nasty piece of work.

Sadie and I were alone in the house and I was making coffee.

Sadie was sitting on the counter and jumped down.

“Padrino, I need to peepee”

“Well do you want some help?”

“No silly I am just telling you. You haven’t had to help me since I turned five, remember?”

“I do remember, how could I possibly forget something like that. That was so special. Your treasure is a work of beauty and I love looking at it. Ok go peepee you know you don’t have to ask”

“I know, I was just telling you. You are so silly Padrino. “

She likes our bathroom, her house doesn’t have a flush toilet. Well that isn’t entirely true, it is a flush toilet but it isn’t connected to water because the pipes were broken inside the wall and her father is a bit on the lazy side and hasn’t gotten around to fixing them. I offered to help but nothing ever came of it, so I stopped offering.

Her parents are poor and their house is in poor condition as well. To flush they pour a small pail of water down it and not every time it is used so as Sadie says the toilet smells bad.

Anyway, I was in the process of cleaning the mocha cafetera when Sadie came back from the bathroom. She tapped me on the back and stood there waiting for me to lift her up onto the countertop.

I did and turned back to cleaning the mocha. She tapped me on the arm with her foot. When I turned, she was leaning back on her elbows with her feet up on the counter, legs spread heels on the edge and didn’t have her panties on. I nearly choked and felt a rush of blood run to my cock.

“Where are your panties young lady?”

“I put them in the laundry basket underneath other clothes so that nobody will see them”

“Why would you do that Sadie. Are they wet?”

“A little but not from peepee Padrino”

Damn her little pussy was so fucking beautiful. It glistened. In that instant it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and quite frankly I have never seen another one that comes even close, not that I get to see a lot of strange pussy especially one on a seven year old, but have viewed it on the Internet on those nudist sites.

“Wait here a moment Sadie. Don’t you move”

I put down the cafetera and I quickly ran to the back door and pushed the knob in to lock it then hurried back to Sadie.

I knelt on the floor in front of her. My Goddess was presenting her pussy to me.

“Are you sure about his Sadie? You know I love this and you always ask me to stop”

“Un Huh Padrino. I know you like it so today I won’t tell you to stop”

I didn’t waste even one second. I had dreamt of this for nearly two years and now it was mine. I licked her from her bummy hole to her mons pubis right off the bat and the taste and smell were overwhelming. I gave her one great big long slow lick. Fucking astounding. I pumped a load into my shorts right then and there and let out a long, low groan.

“Are you Ok Padrino?” she asked

“Oh sweetheart, better than Ok. You taste so wonderful. I think I just wet my shorts with an orgasm”

“Oh Padrino do you like it?”

“Sadie my darling, my princess you have no idea how much I love your little pussy. Oh my Sadie girl, you are so beautiful. I love you so much”

“I love you too Padrino and not just like my Padrino, I love you in my heart Padrino”

I then concentrated on her bump and within the space of about three to five minutes she had three or four overwhelming orgasms or perhaps one great big long one.

In between her orgasms I plunged my tongue into her wet little hole, lapping up her nectar.

“Padrino, Ohhh Padrino” she moaned over and over “I like that a lot. Oh yes Padrino, like that” as I stuck my tongue into her open hole as far as I could, stretching her hymen to the limit I was sure.

“Padrino, what a stupid little girl I was for not liking this. Oooohh yaahh, oooh like that Padrino”

I separated her puffy labia and marvelled at the sight. Her surrounding tissue were the brightest of pink and her inner lips were tinged on the edges an almost reddish brown and were just beginning to flower and were a bit crinkly. Her hymen hole was about the size of a nickel, rather large I thought according to the documentation I had read about it. I wondered if it would even tear or just stretch. I know from my tongue that it stretched and a lot. She liked it when I stuck my tongue in deep.

Damn it was so sweet and it now had a faint sexual smell, it was pure ambrosia, nectar of the gods now. I kept forcing my tongue through her hymen then dipping down further to hook my tongue in her little puckered bummy hole which made her legs shake.

“Oh Padrino, I like that too. I cleaned my bummy too when I went peepee Padrino”

“Yes my sweetheart I can tell and you taste amazingly wonderful. I love your pussy juice Sadie and your bummy tastes good too. You make so much of juice Sadie” I said diving back in for more.

After several strong orgasms Sadie slowly came down and calmly said “Thank you Padrino that was so wonderful, so much better than your fingers, way better. I am so glad you like it and I know now I like it a lot too”

“Sadie, Sadie Sadie, thank you so much for that. You are so beautiful Sadie and I wish we could do this more but for now that was my little gift to you, now you run off to the bathroom and wash your pussy and put your panties back on and wash your hands too”

“Padrino, you can give me presents like that any time you want. I really liked that. That is my favorite now. I want to do that more. I remember when I was little I didn’t like it much”

“When you were little? As apposed to now that you are big” I laughed out loud

“I am big Padrino. My mom says I weight 53 pounds and I am nearly four feet tall. That’s pretty big”

“Well I must admit you are certainly a lot bigger now than you were when you were four and you have the most amazing little bum and your body for a seven year old is to cry for. Do you know that? Your body is so soft yet so firm and I love how I can’t feel any of your bones.”

“Yes, you tell me all the time Padrino. It would be pretty hard to forget. When I was little I think I was scared cause I didn’t know that was Ok but now I like it so much and I am happy that you do too”

“Awww sweetheart, I love it very much but you know how dangerous that is and the only time we will ever be able to do that is if Elsa is away and so are your parents. Sadly but that is the only possible opportunity for you and me”

“But we still have time Padrino. Do it again please”

“Come here a moment. Come really close to me and put your face against my chest”

She moved to me and stood toe to toe with her face touching me stomach just above my belly button. I bent down so that my chin was right in front of her nose. I passed my hand between her legs and moistened my fingers.

“What do you smell Sadie?”

“It smells a bit like, like”

“Here sweetheart, smell this” I put my fingers under her nose

“Padrino, your face smells like my pussy”

“Yes it does and it is a most intoxicating smell and I love it so much but you know something, your mother or father or Madrina would know what that smell is and we would be in a whole lot of trouble. It is important that when we play that we have enough time to wash our hands and faces because that smell comes from only one place and a woman knows her own smell and would know that this smell was not hers”

I knew the doors were locked so there was no chance of anyone catching us and I really did like it a lot but had a mess in my pants to deal with.

“Ok, it is early so why don’t you go and wash your little pussy again and I need to take care of something and then we will do it again Ok”

“Oh goody goody. Oh Padrino, I really liked it and I had so many orgasms and they come really easy and they feel so strong. I love it”

I stood up and her eyes were immediately glued to the big wet spot on the front of my pants. From the feel of my orgasm it was a wonder it didn’t blow a hole in them.

“Is that your orgasm in your pants Padrino? Your pants are all wet like you peepeed your pants”

“No sweetheart, when I licked your little pussy, I had an instant orgasm in my pants and I need to change my underpants and shorts and put them in the washer”

“Can I see your orgasm Padrino?”

“Wha Wh What did you say? You want to see my orgasm”

“Sure why not, you get to see mine and my pussy and everything and I have never seen a cock. I kind of know what it feels like when I rub yours but I have never actually seen a real one. We don’t have a computer at home either so I can’t even go on the Internet like all my friends do and like I am only seven you know. I don’t think people or my Mama and Papa even think we know about those things. Well not really Padrino. We really don’t know but we sure want to find out. My friend Melissa is the same age as me and she has Internet and she said she has seen pictures of guys cocks and fucking”

“What’s fucking Padrino?”

“Whoa Whoa just slow down a bit there potty mouth. Where did you learn about all those big words like watermelon and since when do you use the F word. That is downright nasty for a little girl who is only seven years old. I should take you into the bathroom and wash out that potty mouth of yours”

“Padrino! Melissa says it all the time”

“Hold on a second here young lady. Just hold on one second. First of all if you remember the very first time you were four years old and it was you who started this whole thing not me. I am not saying that I didn’t become party to it or that I didn’t and still do enjoy it but you are the one who started it. Trust me when I say that if you had not pulled my hand to touch you, it never would have happened and I must have rocks in my head for keeping it from your Mama”

“Padrino, that isn’t what I meant. I know those are bad words and I was just telling you what she said. I don’t use those words and you know that I am a good little girl and only you Padrino, only you get me. 

My Papa has never seen my pussy since I was four and my Mama hasn’t seen it for almost a year now. My pussy is only yours Padrino, it is yours and so am I. Please don’t be mad at me, please Padrino”

“I am not mad at you my sweetheart. You just shocked me with your little runaway speech and wanting to see an orgasm. Wow you certainly startled me there Sadie”

“I want you to teach me so I know the correct way of doing things but teach me to kiss, teach me to make you happy, teach me about orgasms and all that other wonderful stuff. I know you know about it because you are married and a father and you don’t just happen to lick a little girls pussy and make her orgasm five or six times without knowing what your are doing. Teach me please Padrino. I will do anything for you”

“Holy sweet Jesus, where did that come from?”

“Padrino, do you think that for the past two years I have been just focused on you rubbing my pussy. When you do I think of all kinds of things. I think about your cock and what it must look like, I think about how you orgasm and what that looks like. I think about what guys and girls do, you know the F word”

So hurry, we still have lots of time for you to lick me again. Oh I am so excited Padrino. I love how your tongue feels. Oh goody”

I changed my underwear and shorts and threw them with other clothes into the washer then brushed my teeth and washed my face really good.

The phone rang and I ran and caught it on the third ring. It was Elsa.

Sadie was sitting on the sofa with her knees up toying with her pussy. Damn it was so beautiful. Words will never be enough to describe it.

“Listen angel, I have to run out for a bit. You can sit here and watch TV or you can go to your house. Your choice but put your panties on Ok”

“I only do this for you Padrino. Is that why you are going out cause you are mad at me. My little pussy is only for you and nobody will ever get to see it but you, I promise”

“No my angel, I would love nothing better than to lick your treasure again. Believe me and trust me when I say that. I will never lie to you because I love you so much little girl, so much. Now I have to run and I don’t know what time I will be back”

“Give me a kiss. This will be our first real adult kiss Ok”

I went to the sofa and knelt down in front of her. She dropped her legs down so her feet were on the floor and scooted forward a bit. I was between her legs. I took her face with both hands on her cheeks and softly gently pulled her lips to mine and just touched them for a moment.

“Mmmm”

“Yes mmmmm” I said

“I put a little more pressure against her lips just enough to press ours together and slid my tongue out just about a quarter of an inch and brushed her lips with it”

“Mmmmm, I like this Padrino can we do more next time?”

“Yes, next time we will start out by kissing and for a long time. Now I have to run. Now go wash your pussy and your bummy and your face and hands Ok”

I hopped on my bike and headed down the highway to the office. I swear I could get there quicker on my bike than I could by car.

I ended up in a meeting with Elsa that lasted until almost 6:00. I called Andy twice to update the time I would be back home and just said he was on his way home and pizza sounded good.

Elsa looked tired and I commented on it. She assured me that she was alright but going home to a nice pizza and a nice bath and bed was just what she needed.

Elsa began having back and joint problems shortly after our son was born and progressively it got worse. She was diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis and there is no cure, only relief.

A few years ago there were days when she could hardly get out of bed. She began taking glucosamine and that helps a lot and along with Tylenol arthritis formula her days are tolerable. However there are days when she just prefers to stay in bed watching television. Some Sundays, I cater to her with breakfast in bed and tea all day long. She loves the attention and she knows I love her even though our sex life is pretty much nonexistent. However, now that Sadie has entered the picture I have something to get my rocks off even if it is by hand. I am not capitalizing on Elsa’s illness because I cater to her every wish with a smile.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Five - The Trouser Snake

*******************************************************

I didn’t see Sadie yesterday because her mother’s parents had a family dinner out at the farm and left early. I heard them get home around 9:00 P.M.

Today is Sunday. Sadie’s Mama and Papa took their little guy Eduardo to his father’s farm and Sadie declined saying one family reunion per weekend was enough and said she would rather spend time with Padrino watching television and getting her rocks off. Well she only thought the last part.

Her parents have pretty much given up on her going to the farm so just expect that she will spend the day with me while they go. It has become a Sunday thing with them now and certainly makes it easier and safer for Sadie and I to play.

Elsa had already left with two of her lady friends for early breakfast and was then going to her church. She says that a little chanting and dancing makes her feel good.

Sadie and I have a little more opportunity for our play time and Sunday seems to be the best day for pussy licking. Andy is usually out most of the day, swimming or playing ball.

I do enjoy immensely rubbing her little puffy. Sadie has become a squirter and she ejaculates about two or three teaspoons or sometimes more depending on how many orgasms she has. I swear she could come all day long and still want more for dinner.

At first I thought she was just pissing when she orgasmed but I tasted it and it didn’t taste or smell like urea. Although the taste is somewhat bland the first time, it does have a bodily musky taste after her first orgasm and get stronger the more times she does. Her puffy secretions of her sexually charged vagina mixed with her orgasm are pure adrenalin to me and I squeeze out many an orgasm during our play time.

I did some research on the subject and discovered that the female species has Skene’s glands which is the female version of a prostate. They are located on the front wall of the vagina surrounding the urethra and have small opening that can release ejaculate. Most women do ejaculate but in quantities so small they would hardly notice and some as much as 150 ml. That is almost a half a cup.

Sadie’s ejaculation is not to be confused with women who piss all over the place, especially during porn movie fake orgasms.

Sadie squirts about two or three teaspoons full, not always but most times, and I love it and drink it down like it was twenty year old Italian wine.

I still refuse to go further than oral or hand stimulation but it is getting increasingly hard not to. Her little treasure is a beacon calling me home and I visualize having sex with her while I masturbate.

Quite frankly a picture in living color is imprinted on my frontal lobe and almost my every waking moment has my attention focused on it. Her pussy is so beautiful and those puffy labia are a wonder of nature.

Andy called me earlier to let me know he was at soccer practice and said he wouldn’t be home until late. He and his friends were invited to a pool party and his heart throb was going to be there.

Today Sadie came over wearing an open sleeve blue blouse with arm holes that extended down to almost midriff. At the right angle I could see her little nipples. She wore a pleated yellow cotton skirt that came down to her knees and when she turned it flared up showing off her thin legs to almost mid thigh. She looked adorable but then to me always.

So Sadie and I were alone and together on the sofa. She sat right next to me so proper a young lady. While I got a movie going, she lay down again with her skirt flowing down to her knees. She looked so beautiful. I was beside myself for the love I have for this little girl, my little girl, my little Sadie. She was laying down with her head on a pillow and when I sat down she lifted her knees and spread her legs allowing the skirt to drop onto her stomach. I turned and burst out laughing.

“You are a she devil you know that huh?”

“Yup and you like it a lot Padrino and I love it that you like it”

Her treasure stared at me, those plumb puffy labia with just a tight slit separating them. My heat seeking moisture missile just launched and tented my light cotton shorts.

She smiled.

“Someone else likes it too”

I sat and moved a bit closer and pushed my thumb between her puffy labia and felt the heat. I slid it down and it was a little dry until I got to her honey pot, wet my thumb and slid it back up. I did this about five or six times and her slit was now slippery wet.

Rolling her bump under my thumb made her squeak.

She likes my mouth because her orgasms are quicker and intense but she does also really like the soft slow buildup of a nice rub with my finger or thumb softly massaging her clitoris. She loves how I make her orgasm.

We can sit there for a long time and watch an entire movie and I just move my finger or thumb back and forth ever so slowly riding the bump. Over the course of a movie, she will have perhaps ten orgasms each one a bit stronger until I know she is ready for a big one, the squirt one. Before she allowed me to bring her to orgasm with my mouth her final orgasm would be very strong but nothing in comparison. Before the mouth, she never squirted.

Now when I know she has reached her plateau, she usually tell me with a “Now Padrino” at which time I go down on her and clean up the juice first and then bring her off. I am quite sure that if we had the time, she and I could sit there for hours doing nothing else. I love her little puffy so much. I love her little puffy that much.

“Can we talk about your orgasms Padrino? I know you know they are wonderful so why don’t you share them with me? I could help you Padrino”

I quickly changed the subject.

“So listen, come up here and sit on my lap facing me. I want to kiss you and teach you how to kiss a man”

“Oh goody so we are going to kiss and you are going to teach me all the sex things” she sang as she sprang up and knee walked to me”

“Hold on a second though, I am going to teach you to kiss right now and that is all”

I got a tea towel out of the hall closet and sat back down placing the towel over my crotch then pulled her so she straddled me. I knew how wet she was and didn’t want my shorts to end up soaked as well.

She was just the right height and I only had to bend a little to lock onto her bottom lip. I sucked it and she giggled. She tried to pull away but I sucked harder and held her there with her lip stretched out. She tried to do the same and actually made my cock throb. She felt it I know.

I kissed her on the side of the mouth and then the other side and then pressed my lips to hers.

“Give me your tongue, stick your tongue in my mouth Sadie”

“Padrino that would be so gross”

“Trust me it isn’t. If I can stick my tongue in your pussy and your bummy the least you could do is stick your tongue in my mouth. Come on now. Do you want to learn or not”

She immediately pushed her tongue out between my lips and then pulled it back. She did this a few time and I waited, timing it and sucked her tongue into my mouth and swirled mine around it and let her pull it back. We did this for almost ten minutes and I could tell she was starting to like it. I started the other way and pushed my tongue into her mouth and was met with lips pressed together.

“Come on now, my tongue is in my mouth and you had yours there so what is the difference. Come on, open up and let me in cried the little piggy”

She giggled and when she did, I pushed my tongue into her mouth and pulled it back then over and over until she started sucking it. We kissed for a long time and she was good at it and her lips were so damn soft and plump. She was a natural kisser and the man in me thought about those lips sucking on my cock and it twitched again and I knew she felt it again.

I pushed to motion Sadie to lift up and reaching into my shorts, I pulled my cock up so the head was just under my waistband, glued to my stomach. My cock was throbbing now and I know she could feel that as well on her bare bum cheeks. Those fat little bum cheeks were her best feature aside from her beautiful face and that enormously marvelous pussy that was now riding the big vein.

We broke off, gasping for air; both of us sexually charged like a lightning bolt waiting to touch ground. We both had sweat on our faces.

“Tell me about your orgasms Padrino. I want to see one Ok? Please Padrino. I can help you like you help me. I will do anything you want”

“You know I would never ask you to do anything my angel. Whatever has been going on between us is because you wanted it. I never asked you for anything. How could I possibly show you an orgasm Sadie my sweetheart. To do that I would need to take out my cock and we have never done that and it scares me because it would take our relationship to a whole new level. I am not sure you or I are ready for that”

“But I am ready Padrino. I am so ready. Please show me. Please I want to see it. Please show me Padrino”

“I think now is the perfect time for us to have a grownup talk”

I often wondered over the past couple years why she never asked me questions about what we were doing. She just seemed so preoccupied with getting her orgasms that it may not have occurred to her that I might like one too. How that was possible is beyond me but I guess when we started it was such a secretive thing and done so clandestinely that we never really had a chance to discuss it and of course she was still a child. How do you have a serious conversation with a child of four to seven about sex.

In the three years that we have been playing, I have never taken my cock out. After I give her orgasms we sit watching cartoons or an animated film. Over the past year though I allow her to touch me but only over my pants. I never asked her to, she just started one day about a year ago.

She knows it is called a cock because I am sure her friends taught her that word and she feels comfortable stroking it; running her palm along it’s length, feeling it’s warmth. She also grips my cock and has commented on being able to feel my pulse and feels it throb but she has never actually seen it.

“Well sweetheart let me tell you something very personal. I do have orgasms. Normally after I give you yours, I go to the bathroom and play with myself for a few minutes and have an orgasm just like you do”

“But why don’t you let me do that for you? Why do you do it in the bathroom? You get to watch me have an orgasm, why can’t I see you have one? I could help you like you help me Padrino”

“Sadie my treasure, my lovely little sweetheart. You are so beautiful words are not enough to describe you but let me answer those questions first and then maybe some more Ok”

“Ok Padrino”

“Well why don’t I let you do that for me? We have crossed a lot of lines Sadie and allowing you to do that would be crossing a very huge line and one that we could never come back from and you are only seven and a bit and I wonder if you are emotionally ready for something like that”

“Why do I do it in the bathroom? Probably the same answer and that would probably be the same answer for why you can’t watch me or help me. Crossing that line would be very dangerous for both of us and besides that when a man has an orgasm he spurts his milk and sometimes there can be quite a lot of it”

“Right now you are a virgin because you have never had sex or had a man or boy put his cock in your pussy. You are still very young to be even thinking about that and once you loose your virginity you lose your innocence as well”

“Oh and having a grown man rub my bump and lick my pussy and my bum and give me orgasms hasn’t taken away my innocence?”

“Well you got me there but showing you my cock puts us in a dangerous place Sadie. You have to know that I think about sex with you and if you were 12 or 13 it might be different, but you are seven. Seven years old, Sadie”

“The sad part Sadie is that most young girls loose their virginity to someone who has no idea what a treasure that is. They only care about themselves and once it has been taken, you cannot put it back. Some pimple faced little prick is going to take the most precious thing a girl has to offer and in a week will be trying to do another. Young men are selfish pigs really and cannot be trusted when they use the words “I love you while trying to get into your panties. They only care about getting an orgasm and nothing more”

“So giving it up is something that you need to really think about and the person you give it to should be someone you love, someone who will cherish your gift and unselfishly give you pleasure as well”

We sat in silence for almost a minute and I could see the wheels turning and was hoping that my answer would diffuse the question and we would move onto to something else.

“What should we watch my Princess?”

“Someone like you Padrino?”

“Someone like me what? A movie?”

“No silly giving my treasure to you Padrino. I wouldn’t give it to anyone but you. I would give it to you because I love you and I know that you only think about me and have given me orgasms for three years now and never asked me for anything in return. You would cherish it wouldn’t you Padrino?”

“Oh Sadie that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me and I can’t tell you how much I would love to be the one but that just isn’t possible right now sweetheart. It just isn’t possible”

“But why Padrino? I would do anything for you. Anything.”

“Wow, I wasn’t really prepared for this conversation Sadie but here we are alone and I guess it is time to put everything out there so there are no doubts”

“Sadie you are seven years old and smart and beautiful and you have a whole life ahead of you. I am 38 years old and have a whole lot more experience than you and married. Elsa is quite ill but she is still my wife and even though we don’t have sex much anymore, I still love her”

“Yes but you could teach me Padrino. We don’t have to get married Padrino. You touch my pussy and make me orgasm and to me that is sex stuff, isn’t it? I would really like to learn how to make you happy”

“But you do sweetheart, you do in many ways and sex if we want to call what we do or rather what I do for you makes me very happy. Touching your treasure and you giving it to me with complete trust is something I will treasure for ever”

“But I want to give it all to you and I want you to teach me Padrino. I know there is more stuff other than rubbing and kissing. I want to know and if you won’t who will, do you want some pimple face like you said to teach me?”

“No No and No. Oh Sadie don’t even think like that. Are you not happy with the orgasms I give you and the closeness we share?”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“Do you know how much I would love to kiss your little pussy a hundred times a day?”

“Do you know how many dreams I have about how wonderful it would be to make love to you to feel my cock inside you, to have an orgasm together? But although what we do could be considered by some as having sex with you, really sex is a lot more complicated than that”

“But why can’t we do all those things Padrino? You can kiss my pussy right now, you know I like it a lot. My pussy is yours Padrino when ever we can, I will always be ready. I love it so Padrino. “We are alone and my Mama and Papa won’t be back for hours and Madrina won’t be back until late. It is early Padrino and you know how much I like it. I know you want to Padrino?”

“Oh my darling Sadie, of course I do and it gives me great pleasure. You know the time has to be right though. Are you sure you want to? You know I love kissing your little pussy”

“Padrino, I think of practically nothing else. I love it so much when you kiss my pussy and you don’t do it often enough. I love how you tickle my bummy and I love squirting my juices because I know how much you like to drink them. Can we do it now, right here on the sofa. We hardly ever do it here. The counter hurts my elbows. Can we Padrino?”

“I would like that very much but I feel a little guilty after, you know maybe I am taking advantage of you because you feel the need. I know I satisfy it but sometimes I think that you are only doing it to keep or make me happy”

“Padrino, I love what you do to me. You are more of a father than my father and I love you for that. I want to give everything to you Padrino. Please will you let me?”

“How about we take it nice and slow. I won’t be the one to start anything and I promise you that I will within reason do whatever you want. Within reason Sadie and there will be no F word as you call it”

“Melissa says that girls kiss guys cocks and they even put them in their mouths and suck on them. She showed me a picture once on her computer. At first I thought it was pretty gross but the girl was smiling so I think she liked it”

“Will you teach me that too Padrino?”

“Hold on Sadie, kissing on the mouth is one thing but the other, well that I don’t think so”

“You said you would teach me didn’t you?”

“Yes I did but that is going way over the line Sadie”

“Will you at least let me see your cock Padrino? Please pretty please Padrino”

“Ok Ok Ok already. Let me go peepee first”

“Oh goody goody goody. Oh Padrino. Oh goody”

Sadie was jumping up and down and clapping her hands like she had just won the lottery, not that she would know or care about a lottery.

I went to my bedroom and took off my cotton shorts and underwear and put on a very loose fitting pair of cotton shorts, wide legs and elastic waistband and no underwear. My head was spinning. Was I really going to show her my cock. My cock was so hard. I was very excited and shaking as I fumbled to put my shorts on.

I went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa and Sadie was right there and plunked herself down almost sitting on top of me, my cock stuck out like a missile. I massaged it so it was pointing up flat against my abdomen.

I motioned her to come straddle me again with her knees pressed against the back of the sofa sitting on my lap. I had made sure all the doors were locked and even though Andy had a key I knew he would call first and it was still early morning and he wouldn’t even be finished his soccer practice. We were safe.

“When you went to change, I washed my pussy and bum again”

Sadie started with her bum cheeks mid thigh and bum wiggled her way up until she had my cock pressed tight against my stomach. Her skirt was sandwiched between us so she pulled it up in the front so that only her bare little girl puffy was touching me. I could feel the heat from it.

“Can I touch it now Padrino”

“Listen Sadie I am going to go one better but first I need you to promise me that you will never, not ever ever tell anyone. Not Melissa not anyone do you understand?”

“Padrino you know you can trust me. I would never say a word to anyone about what we do. Not ever”

I opened the waistband of my shorts, stretched it up and over my cock and tucked it beneath my testicles. It was pointing at the ceiling. I turned to look at her. She looked up at me with the most wide eyed expression and her mouth agape. She turned to look at my cock again. She turned and without even a second thought reached out and grabbed it with both hands pulling it upwards against her puffy.

“Oh Wow Padrino. Oh Padrino it is so big and so warm and I can feel it pulsing. Oh Padrino thank you. Thank you for letting me Padrino”

“Your hands feel so nice and soft Sadie”

“I can hardly get them around it Padrino. It is so big. Much bigger than the one Melissa showed me, way bigger and this one is mine. Oh Padrino can I?”

“Ok young lady, now that you have seen it and touched it, touched it Sadie, I want to continue with our kissing lesson.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Six - Two Steps Over The Line

*******************************************************

“Awe you’re no fun. I barely touched it Padrino”

“You can touch it some more in a bit but now I want to kiss you and teach you to be a good kisser. That is important for a first step which should have actually happened before I starting kissing your puffy little pussy”

“You keep saying it is a puffy Padrino. What is a puffy?”

“Your labia Sadie are the puffiest and softest little pussy pillows I have every seen or felt and they feel so damn wonderful. I enjoy touching them so much”

“Aren’t all pussies the same Padrino?”

“Oh no there are so many different ones just like there are many different penises. Your is a work of art with your big clitoris and your crinkly inner labia and your puffy outer labia and the color is the brightest pink”

“So you really like it huh?”

“Nope, I really love it. I mean love it, love it, love it Sadie my angel”

I lifted her arms up and rested each one on my shoulders and pulled her close. I shivered when I felt her press herself against the bloated vein and nearly emptied my balls right there. I could feel her wetness and could feel her lips separating one on each side of my cock. She looked at me staring into my eyes.

“Kiss me Sadie”

She pressed her lips against mine and at the same time moved, sliding her pussy along my cock. She shuddered and ground her lips into mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and felt her sucking, sliding down my cock drawing the length of it across her clitoris. She shuddered again, then slid back up, another shudder and then”

“Uuuuuhhhhhhh, Oh Padrino, Oh Oh maaaahhhhhh Oh Padrino, I love you Padrino”

“I love you too Sadie girl, I love you too”

Sadie rolled her pussy from side to side over the bulging vein.

I grunted. “Uuugggghh Oh my God Sadie, Uuuhhh Uuuhhh” with each spurt.

I closed my eyes and my cock let loose and spurted between us, six or seven ropes mixing with her squirt making a oozing soup in the patch of hair above my cock. She stopped kissing and moved her head back staring me in the face with a huge smile on her beaming face.

“Padrino, I made you have an orgasm. Oh I loved it. That is so cool”

“Oh Padrino, thank you. You had an orgasm like me didn’t you?”

“Yes angel I did and it was a beauty too. I never had one quite like it before Sadie, thank you”

She moved her bum back on my thighs. I held her skirt up against her chest while she dipped her fingers into the soup between us and rubbed her fingers together.

“Wow Padrino, you have really big orgasms. What is it called?”

“Well you can call it cum but it’s real name is sperm or spermatozoa”

“Wow and that is what makes babies?”

“Well that and a woman’s egg inside her womb, yah that’s what makes babies”

“That is so neat Padrino, thank you”

She slid all the way back and stood for a moment holding her dress up and staring down at the mess. I was greeted with a similar view with splotches of my sperm stuck to her pussy. Absolutely the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I grabbed the hand towel and passed it between her legs, brushing it through her parted lips. She looked down and when I pulled the towel back she dropped to the floor on her knees between my legs.

“Can I Padrino?”

“Can you what? You asked me to show it to you and not only did you look but you touched. What is even more is you rubbed your pussy and made me cum. What more do you want to do Sadie”

She didn’t even wait for reply, leaned forward and kissed my cock with a slurping little suck right on the dripping hole. A small blob of cum was resting there stuck to the rest that was still inside the hole. She snaked her little pink tongue across her top lip and slurped it in.

“Padrino that tastes good. Next time can I have some fresh stuff?”

“What next time?”

“Well now that I have discovered a new way to orgasm, I want to do it more and more”

I was caught off guard by her confidence and bravery and slid her hands off my cock. I could feel my cock pulsing, still hard as a rock and it felt like my balls had just got another call.

I am not usually prone to premature ejaculation and can usually fuck for quite a long time and hold off. When Elsa and I were younger and she was really into sex we would sometimes fuck for over an hour or more enjoying our bodies together. She could cum many times and up until I did, she never said stop. Once I had cum in her she seemed to float on the high she got from sex.

Sadie caught me off guard and if I wasn’t able to control my ejaculation, I would have shot another one right in her face. Maybe another day but not today. There would be no second spurts today. I need some time to evaluate what just happened and what Sadie’s reaction was.

“Listen sweetheart, how about we both go get cleaned up. We need to talk some more about what just happened”

“You might think because I am only seven that I don’t know what just happened Padrino. I know that your cock was sliding in between my pussy lips and I know how much you liked it and I know how much I loved it”

I didn’t reply but went to my bedroom and Sadie went to the main bathroom. For the second time today I had pumped a load of cum and not just any load but a fucking fire hose load. I have never in my life had an orgasm like that. It scared me with it’s intensity. It scared me because I didn’t just like it, I loved it and wanted more. I wanted a lot more. Now I wanted her pussy. I wanted to feel my cock in her, I wanted her, my Sadie.

There was no more pretense in my mind about what we were doing and where it was leading. Three years of pent up yearning were now coming to a head and Sadie knew exactly where this was going and so did I. We were going to become lovers in every way and there was no force on earth that was going to keep me from sinking my cock in her virgin pussy. The feeling of those puffy little elf pillows wrapped around my cock sliding up and down against her clitoris and feeling her tense and shudder, feeling my balls empty against my stomach would never be enough.

I needed to maintain control and prepare her for the eventuality of me fucking her. Oh I know she would love it, maybe not the first time but after that she would become as insatiable about fucking as she has been about orgasm by touching and licking.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Seven - Skin on Skin

*******************************************************

“Padrino, Oh Padrino I missed you so much”

Sadie had tears in her eyes as she came running across from her house the moment I pulled up. She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. It was Friday and almost 4:00 P.M. I looked around to see who might be witness to her exuberance.

I had left the car at the airport park and fly so I wouldn't have to worry about getting home, not knowing time or day. Elsa being the in dependant woman she is will cab it home in a few days or so.

Elsa was still away and would be for another few days, possibly a week. Her team have been working almost around the clock to get all the regulatory documentation and leasing arrangements taken care of. She is so strong but I could tell she was nearing her limit.

I had not been able to tell Sadie before hand that I would be going out of town to the new location for a few days with Elsa. I got the call from her Sunday night late and flew out the next morning on a 6:00 A.M. flight. Those few days turned into a week but it was nice to be in another city going to different restaurants just me and 4 women.

Andy and I discussed his being alone and being the responsible young man he is said he would be fine. I gave him enough money to take care of any food or takeout. When I called him the next evening, he said he spent the night at Jason’s house and that his mother said he could stay there if he wanted to. He said he would just go home to get clean clothes and water the plants.

“Awwhh I missed you too my angel. Now let me get the car into the garage and we can relax a bit together OK”

“Oh Padrino, I was so sad. I missed you so much but now you are home we can play Ok, can we Padrino. Oh I missed you so much”

“Whoa Sadie, I just got home from a very exhausting week. Let me get the car parked, call Andy and find out what is going on with him, make some coffee and sit for a few minutes”

“I can make coffee for you Padrino. I know how, can I?”

“My love, my Sadie girl. Of course you can”

I opened the garage doors and parked the car, got my bag from the back seat and unlocked the door to the house.

As soon as we were in the house, she turned and jumped me again. I grabbed her around the ass as I normally do with only one hand and carried her to my room and plopped her down on the bed. I put my bag on the bed stand and called Andy from the remote.

Sadie laid back with her legs dangling over the side as I made the call then jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

After almost twenty minutes the two of us got caught up. Andy told me all about the two wins they had in soccer and he scored two goals in one and one in the second game. He was at Jason’s house and wouldn’t be home until 7:30 P.M. because Jason’s mom had planned on his being there for supper.

When I finished, I jumped into the shower, shaved and then went to join Sadie for some coffee, the aroma of which filled the house. There is nothing to compare to fresh home brew as compared to restaurant coffee that has been sitting for an hour or more.

I sat down on the Lazy Boy and tipped it back. Sadie had a cup of coffee in her hand and handed it to me, then sat on the sofa. The sofa was part of a sectional and the Lazy Boy was on the end forming an L. When I leaned back the footrest extended in front of the other section.

As I pulled the lever to release the footrest, Sadie lifted her legs up and dug her heels into the sofa. There is was, that nasty little teaser. Her pussy stared at me like a clam. How did I ever get this lucky to have that work of art just for me, my little pussy, my Sadie. I loved her so much.

She could tell by the look on my face that I had seen what she wanted me to see, she knew what it would do to me. My cock was about half mast when I sat down and within a few seconds was tenting my shorts. I wore the same shorts that I had the last time we played. I looked at her and smiled and she knew where this was going. She knew that her little pussy was my weakness. I also knew that she wasn't using it to tease me but rather to excite me and it did.

I put my coffee on the table beside the Lazy Boy and beckoned her. She nearly flew over and straddled me.

"Oh Padrino, you have no idea how I have waited for this. I have dreamed about rubbing my little pussy against your cock. Can we do it now Padrino, please. Oh Padrino, I can hardly wait"

It was now almost 4:30 and I knew we were safe for a little while so I lifted up my ass and slid my shorts down a little enough to tuck the waistband under my balls. Sadie immediately grabbed it with both hands and moved forward until her lips were pressed tightly against the pulsing underside.

"Sadie you pussy feels so warm and you are wet already. I love you my angel"

"I love you too Padrino and your cock feels so wonderful"

She slid up a little higher and now her bum cheeks were resting just above my balls.

"Your hair tickles my bummy Padrino"

"Well I will take care of that for next time. Just move up a bit more"

Sadie leaned forward, hovering over me. I could feel her wet pussy almost touching the underside of my knob. The feeling of a pussy that has yet to sprout hair as apposed to one that has had hair removed has no comparison. It is the difference between washing with a natural sponge versus steel wool. 

Her hands were pressing against my chest, supporting her as she leaned forward. She leaned down and kissed me and I felt her pussy lift away from my cock. I looked down to see a string of her juices stretched from her pussy to my cock. The sight was so erotic.

Her mouth was warm and her tongue danced in my mouth. I sucked softly and she shuddered then whimpered and pulled away to look at me.

"Mmmmm. I do love kissing you Padrino. Your mouth and your lips make me shiver. I love you so much. I love what we do"

She slid her wet pussy up until she enveloped the underside of my knob. I shuddered.

"Oh baby girl. I do so love you. You have no idea how much I adore you and thank you for giving me your love Sadie" 

Her hip movements slid her puffy up and down, down till her bummy touched my hairy balls and made her giggle and then up until her bump touched the underside of my knob making us both moan. Her movements got smaller moving only perhaps half an inch just nudging her bump on the ridge beneath my knob. The sensation was indescribable. I could feel the hardness of it. My cock was pulsing like a metronome on short rhythm.

"Oh my God Sadie that feels so good. I can feel my orgasm coming baby girl. I can feel it. My balls are so full. I haven't had you for a whole week baby girl. I love how you do that"

"Isn't it wonderful Padrino. How can something that feels like this be wrong. I love it so much"

She no sooner said that and she shuddered and pressed down hard moving from side to side, rolling her bump across the ridge.

"Padrino, mmmmaaaaaaaa Uuhhh Uuhhh Uuhhh. Oh mmmmmaaaaa Uuhhh Uuhhh Uuhhh. Yes Padrino I, Uuhhh Uuhhh Uuhhh"

Her breath came in pants. I looked up, her face was tilted up head thrown back and puffing and grunting like she had just run a mile.

Seeing her in the throws of orgasmic bliss flipped my switch. She felt the first pulse of the large vein, looking down to see my cum squirt up onto my stomach, then the second and third pulse rocketed more.

"Uuhhh Uuhhh Uuhhh" she gasped every few seconds grinding her bump against my knob, up and down milking my cock. 

After almost three minutes, calm reined in on us. I was sweating and so was Sade. If anyone had walked in on us at this moment, they would have no denying what just happened.

"Padrino, they just keep getting better. How can anything get better than that? I have so much fun with you Padrino. Can you imagine if we were married, where we wouldn't' t have to worry about anything or anyone. I would love that Padrino. I love you so much, in my heart I love you"

"Sadie my sweetheart. It can get better than that and we are way past the point of ever being married. You are seven and have a whole life ahead of you and I can only say the guy you do marry is going to be one lucky son of a bitch. I love you too, Sadie. In my heart I love you"

"The guy I am going to marry is you Padrino. I don't want anyone else. I want you. You think just because I am a little girl that I don't know anything. Well I didn't know how to kiss and I didn't know how to orgasm and I didn't know how to make you orgasm, but look at me now. I do pretty good for a seven year old girl. I am the lucky one here Padrino. I have you. A man who loves me and makes me very happy and fills my little tiny world with happiness and lots and lots of orgasms"

She laughed loud when she said the last part and I just looked at her stunned. I knew there was no way we would ever get married. I was 38 years old and she was seven. In another eleven years I would be 51 and she would be 18 and I am sure a stunningly beautiful woman, desired by all who saw her. Let's not forget that I am already married and certainly not going to divorce my wife Elsa. Little girl dreams are just that, little girl dreams.

It was almost 5:00 P.M. and I didn't want to take any more chances.

"Sadie my angel, we need to get cleaned up. It is getting late and Andy could be coming home soon. I tell you what though, tomorrow is Saturday and Elsa won't be back for a few days or maybe more. Andy has soccer practice in the morning and is going to be going to Jason's house later and then to a matinee. We will have all morning to play, that is if you want to. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" I said laughing.

"Oh you are so funny Padrino. I won't be able to sleep tonight thinking about rubbing my bump on your cock. I love it so much and I have such strong orgasms. Of course I want to you silly man"

Andy said he would be home after dinner around 7:30 which gave me plenty of time to get things organized and relax.

My stomach was covered in sperm, my balls were dripping wet to the point I could feel her explosion running down the crack of my ass.

"Sadie my darling. Let's go and get cleaned up. You squirted a lot and I came a bucket full and we are both we and smelling like sex"

"I love the smell of our bodies after we fool around Padrino. It makes my pussy quiver when I smell it. After we clean up can I suck you. You told me I could have a taste and I want to taste you, I want to feel your orgasm in my mouth. Can we. Please Padrino. I really want to taste you"

"Well Ok, I did say you could and I will not break a promise to you my Sadie girl"

We still had time and a blow job is pretty easy to recover from and from what she wants there should be no mess to clean up. 

Sadie went to the bathroom. Our bedroom bathroom has a bidet so it is really easy us to clean up. Elsa was not really impressed with the bidet when I had it installed, but I like it. I hate having a stinky ass after a crap and it is so easy to just sit down and let the water do it's job. Now of course Elsa uses it every time she goes to the bathroom and loves how it feels. 

I went to my room and quickly hopped into the shower and washed myself really well. I am not a hairy guy but I do have a little bit above my pubes and thanks to that my sperm clung to me. 

I put on a fresh pair of shorts, elastic band and loose fitting. I opened the window in my bedroom, then opened one in the living room to air the room out. I am not sure if Andy knows what sex smells like but I don't need him asking questions.

Sadie came from the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Padrino, just excited about what we are going to do. You have no idea how much I want to do this"

I went and sat down on the sofa and beckoned her between my legs. My cock was so fucking hard again. I slid my shorts down and bunched them up so as not to impede her getting close.

Sadie knee walked until her stomach touched the sofa and immediately took my cock in her hand and dropped her mouth down on me. 

"Whoa, no kiss?"

"This is the only kiss I am interested in Padrino"

She really didn't know how so I showed her using both hands to circle my cock and also to use them as a gauge. I explained to her that she needed to lick and suck and to keep her teeth covered so she didn't rake me.

I helped her get a rhythm going and within a couple of minutes she was doing a wicked job. Fuck could she suck, hollowing her cheeks and everything. She kept her eyes locked on mine. I could tell she was having the time of her life and enjoying every second, every ripple, every pulse and her eyes sparkled.

"Sadie my darling. I am so close. Get ready my angel, I am going to cum baby girl. Oh my God Sadie, Oh fuck yes, yes. Oh I am cumming"

I knew she knew. She kept her hands wrapped around my cock at the base and filled her mouth with the rest that stuck out and waited for the first squirt. She was ready.

Sadie gulped with almost four inches of my cock in her mouth, I could feel her throat. I thought she gagged but she just lifted her head a little with only the knob in her mouth and swallowed pushing down again and feeling the next spurt lifted, swallowed and down again.

Where the fuck did she learn that. I was impressed. Elsa in her day gave pretty good blow jobs but nothing like this. My cock pulsed and squirted five or six times and she sucked and swallowed every one then just kept the head in her mouth sucking and tongue twirling the last bit out.

"Padrino, did I do good?"

"You did better than good my angel. That was absolutely amazing. For your first time, I am very impressed. So what did you think about that"

"The first one caught me by surprise cause there was so much of it and I had your cock almost at the back of my mouth and I almost choked but I swallowed it and I was ready after that. At first it tasted a bit strange but it came from you Padrino and I love you, every part of you. When I sucked the last little bit it actually tasted good. I like it and you can give me more any time you want to. I really like how your cock feels in my mouth Padrino. I really do"

"Sadie my girl, you surprise me every day. My beautiful little girl. I love you so much and love making you happy and especially love that little puffy of yours. You taste so good"

"So listen, I think it might be time for you to head home. Andy won't be home for a bit yet but I would like to relax and perhaps catch a little nap. It has been a pretty exhausting week and I need a bit to recharge"

"Can I just sit and watch TV?"

"Of course Sadie, of course. Give me a kiss and I will head to my room"

She kissed me with such passion and I could taste a bit of my cum on her tongue still and didn't find the taste unpleasant. Sadie was so in love and quite frankly so was I. A grown man, a married man in love with a seven year old baby girl. I was possessed by her and didn't, couldn't think of not having her.

I went and washed my cock, then lay down and was out like a light. I woke up at 5:30 A.M. and had slept for almost twelve hours. I felt like a new man. 

I wandered into the kitchen and made coffee. Today was Saturday and I had nothing on my plate. I wandered down the hallway and looked in on Andy. He was still asleep. He had soccer practice this morning at 9:00 A.M. and a game this afternoon and one tomorrow out of town. I thought it was high time I went to one. It had been almost two months since the last time. He never complained though and we have always been very open about our feelings and always discuss and keep up with what is going on in our lives.

I must admit that since Sadie and I have been playing more seriously, I have become somewhat distant from him. He hasn't said anything but I recognize the fact.

I puttered around for a bit and grabbed my iPad and headed to the garage to sit and read. My favorite spot and my Lazy Boy chair now had a new memory. 

I read until almost 8:00 A.M. and went to wake up Andy, then headed to the kitchen to make his breakfast. 

"So son, I was thinking about taking in a game this afternoon. It has been a while and I am sorry that I haven't been there to support you like I used to"

"Awwwhhh don't worry about it Dad. I know you are busy with other things and baby sister needs some love and attention too. Why don't you bring her to the game as well. I would like that Dad"

"You are an amazing son and Sadie is a handful to say the least and I must admit that she does get a lot of my time but I love her like my own. That is pretty big of you to think of her as your sister. So we will be there at your game today. Have they fixed the turf at the field. It was in pretty bad shape the last time I went"

"Well it is in much better shape but still not perfect. I think they should postpone games and practices when it is wet because that seems to cause the most damage when the ground is wet and soft"

"Well, today should be a good day. It looks like it will be sunny and warm so what time is the game?"

"Two o'clock"

"Ok do you want me to drive you to practice?"

"No Dad, I will take my bike and then after practice we will head back to Jason's to study for a Spanish test we have on Tuesday and then the game at two"

"What about the one tomorrow, do you want a ride to the school in the morning?"

"Sure Dad, but I need to be there at 7:30 A.M. Our game is at 1:00 P.M. We get there about 10:30 and get to watch another two teams play and then ours. We won't be back here until late tomorrow"

"Well I can pick you up at the school and go for dinner out again"

"Great Dad I will call you from the bus about an hour before we arrive so you have time to get ready"

"Has anyone told you what a wonderful son you are?"

"Yup my Dad tells me that all the time"

"Ok I am going back to the garage to read some more. Your mother sent me a whack of documents to comment on"

Andy finished his breakfast and got his stuff together and took off for his practice. 

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Eight - The Deed Is Done

*******************************************************

I read until almost 9:30 A.M. when Sadie waltzed into the garage. She came over and straddled me, put her arms around my neck and nuzzled under my chin. I pulled her close with a hand on each bum cheek kneading each one then lifted her dress. Her panties were stretched between her bum cheeks leaving much of those amazing globes of little girl flesh exposed. 

"So Sadie my love, do you want to go to a soccer game this afternoon with me?"

"Sure Padrino. Is Andy still home?"

"No, he left for soccer practice about an hour ago. I have just been sitting here relaxed reading some reports and legal documents that Elsa sent me"

"Can I go watch TV Padrino?"

"Sure angel and I will be in shortly. I have a couple more documents to read and send my thoughts back to Elsa"

"Where is your Mama, shouldn't you ask her if you can go to the soccer game?"

"Her and my Papa and little brother took off to the farm this morning almost an hour ago"

"Oh I see, so you and I are pretty much alone today huh"

"Uh Huh"

Sadie kissed me and wiggled her little bum in my hands, slid back and walked around the back of the car and into the house. Finishing up and sending my mail back to Elsa took about 30 minutes. 

It was now almost 10:00 A.M. I closed the garage door and locked it and as I entered the house I locked the door. I could hear the cartoon voices. Sadie was in my Lazy Boy and as soon as she saw me she moved over a bit and beckoned me to join her. I missed her so much.

I lay down on the plush carpet.

"Come here angel. Take your panties off and come let me tasted you. You have no idea how much I missed you"

Sadie got up from the chair and stood beside me. I reached up under her skirt and slid my finger inside the leg hole of her panties and brushed the back of my fingers over her puffy. She lifted the front of her skirt and a wet spot had already formed. My girl was wet with anticipation.

I reached up with both hands and pulled her panties down to her feet all the while my eyes locked on hers. Her eyes spoke to me, take me Padrino, make love to me, I am yours"

She lifted her feet, one then the other and I removed her panties and drew them to my face, drinking in her scent. My cock sprang to attention. She stepped over me and dropped down with one knee on either side of my head, her shins resting on my shoulders and rested her pussy directly over my mouth. She held it there just barely touching my lips.

I snaked out my tongue and entered her, lapping her juices now running profusely. Her ambrosia, her nectar made me jerk my hips as my cock pulsed.

"Turn around Sadie, turn around and suck me and give me your treasure"

Sadie leaned back a little releasing the slight pressure on my lips and stood up. She turned around kneeling beside me and pushed my shorts down as I arched my back lifting my ass off the carpet.

"Padrino, you are so big today. It seems bigger to me. I love your cock Padrino"

She cocked her leg up and over my body and moved down until her pussy was close to my face. I could smell her but she was still a few inches away when she dropped down with one hand around my cock and took me into her mouth. 

"Arrrrgggghhh Sadie, Oh Sadie girl. Oh suck me my love"

"I have thought of nothing else but sucking your cock since my first time yesterday. I love that so much cause I got to make you happy"

I tried to pull her back far enough to lick her but her body was too short so I let her suck me.

"A few minutes for you and a few for me Sadie my darling. Give me your pussy girl. I need to taste you Sadie"

She released my cock from her mouth keeping her hand around it and dropped back putting her pussy in my mouth. I gripped her bum cheeks, separating them and plunged my tongue into her sweet rosebud. She gasped and shuddered and filled my mouth with her first orgasm of the day. 

We went back and forth like that for about fifteen minutes and each time it was my turn, she squirted a little nectar from her oasis. I was close to cumming and told her so. She ramped up her hand movement and sucked harder taking more of my cock into her mouth until I felt her throat and exploded.

"Oh baby girl, here it comes. Oh Uuuggg" I grunted over and over each time my prostate ejected another spurt.

Sadie swallowed every last drop on every pulse with loud slurping noises until I could feel her relax her grip. She turned around and hovered over me, bending to kiss me. I could taste my sperm on her lips, even more when I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

"Did I do good Padrino? Did you like that?"

"Yes and Yes my angel. You are so amazing and a very quick learner. I really love licking your pussy from behind and love your bummy too"

"I like it too Padrino. I love it when you stick you tongue deep into my bummy. I makes my pussy quiver and I cum really easy when you do that"

We lay there for several minutes soaking up our love for each other, my hands roaming, holding her bum cheeks and running my fingers over her bummy hole making her purr.

She slowly slid down, lifting up then pressing her pussy down on the underside of my cock. It still had not lost much hardness. She balanced herself with her hands on my chest and started to work herself up and down until I could feel her labia engulf my cock. She was so wet and her pussy slid easily up and down.

"Baby girl. Do like you did yesterday with your little bump"

She knew exactly what I meant and moved up a bit sliding her sopping wet pussy until I felt her little bump touch the ridge of my knob. My cock pulsed. She giggled.

"I love how that feels Padrino. If feels so powerful and it makes my pussy feel so nice and warm and sends shivers through me"

"Yes my love, it does feel so very awesome. I love it too"

Sadie sat up straight, her back arched slightly as I gripped each cheek. For almost five minutes, she nudged the ridge sometimes moving up until I could feel her bump nestle in the sperm hole only to slide back down again. She had yet to have her big one and I knew today was going to be the day that she would never forget.

We were both in our own little worlds. The feeling of being massaged by her little bump was sending messages to my testicles that were once again full. She began to move a bit more frantically like she couldn't find the right spot, her strokes a bit longer but still bumping the ridge.

"Oh Padrino, I am so excited right now. My whole body is shaking. I need to cum Padrino"

I moved my fingers between her bum cheeks and pushed my finger against her little pink rosebud and that was enough to set her off.

"Oh yessss, yahhh Padrino Uuuggghhh uuuggghhh" she whimpered over and over as multiple orgasms all crashed at her the same time. One after the other sent her body into frantic spasms.

She slid up and down seeking more stimulation and then it happened. She moved up too far and I knew in that moment it was going to happen but I was too overcome with lust to stop it.

Sadie in her over exuberance pushed down but my cock was lodged right against her pussy hole and in one grand stroke my cock punched through her hymen and buried itself at least three inches in her tight wet pussy.

The shock hit us both at the same time. We both looked at each others face, eyes wide with a look of sheer surprise. We froze. She screamed.

"Iiieee owww owww oh oh oh that hurt. What happened Padrino, what happened? Oh it hurts Padrino"

"Don't move Sadie. My little girl just became a little woman"

"What do you mean Padrino, my pussy feels so full. What is happening Padrino. I am scared"

"My Sadie, my little girl lover. My cock is inside your pussy. You are no longer a virgin. You feel full because you have about three inches of my cock in your pussy. Don't move yet, just get used to the feeling. The first time hurts because you hymen tore when you pushed down like you did"

"There will probably be a bit of blood too but you need not worry about that. It is normal the first time and won't ever happen again. You are mine now Sadie"

"I have always been yours Padrino. Are you sure about your cock? Is it really in my pussy?" 

She looked down staring me in the eye and then the corners of her mouth started to turn up and her face beamed a mile wide smile.

She moved a bit and I noticed her wince a bit but the smile stayed and got bigger. She moved a bit more and then a bit more and no more sign of pain showed in her eyes. She sparkled and glowed with perspiration under her eyes and on her upper lip.

"Sadie, your pussy feels so marvelous and you are so tight. Your pussy is squeezing my cock"

"Padrino I feel so full. Can we do more?"

"You just do what you want baby girl. Just do it slowly and whatever feels good to you will certainly feel good to me as well"

"Oh I love you so much Sadie"

"I love you too Padrino, I really do love you"

She pushed down a bit more still looking at me eye to eye and then pulled back a bit and pushed down again.

"Oh Padrino, this is so cool. Are we fucking Padrino?"

I laughed out loud.

"Yes angel we are fucking. Are you happy?"

"You have no idea, you have no idea how long I have waited for us to do this. I have thought about it day and night and wondered how many more years I was going to have to wait for you but now my pussy is completely yours. I am yours Padrino"

"I am so happy too my angel. I too have wondered about it but was scared out of my mind to even go there but now there is nothing between us"

She started again pulling out and pushing back and bit by bit she took more of me inside her. The velvet glove wrapped tightly around my cock. I wanted to cum but worked to control it. We were here, we had arrived and I wanted this moment to last, I wanted this moment to be special for her.

"Padrino, it feels like your cock is up to my stomach. Is there much more?"

"A little more baby girl, a little more but take it slow. I am really enjoying our first time and you should take it slow as well. We don't want to hurt anything"

She kept it up sliding down and lifting up, drawing her pussy until just the knob stayed lodged between her labia, then pushed down again over and over until I felt her cervix touch the tip of my cock.

"Sadie my angel, we are there. You have me all inside you. How does that feel?"

"Like nothing else in the world Padrino, thank you for being so gentle. Oh Padrino, this is so awesome. We are going to have so much more fun now aren't we?"

"Sadie you have no idea yet how wonderful this is. It is only our first time and once we get that little pussy of yours broken in we can really have an awesome time. I am so in love with you little girl, well now little woman"

"I am going to love being your little woman Padrino"

I told her to lift up a little and let me fuck her. I needed to get her to orgasm before my cock exploded dumping my heavy load. I worked her slowly at first then sought out her little bump inside. It was hard to find at first because I couldn't get the angle correct and because my cock only has a slight curve up and it took a bit of nudging to find it, but once I did she started.

"Ooohhh ooohhh Padrino. I like that. Yes, right there. Un huh. Yes Padrino"

There were new sensations, powerful sensation and unlike my finger in her bummy, I could feel her pussy begin to contract and then she started to quiver. Her first orgasm hit her like a sledge hammer and I had to hold her up. She just went all wobbly and her legs lost control. The second one did her in completely and she collapsed against my chest.

We didn't move for some time. I was still hard and still buried deep in her now clenching pussy. She was so tight but she hadn't given me her squirt orgasm yet. She squirted for sure but not the usual cum bath she would give me.

It was several minutes before I started to move in her again. I slowly pulled out and then plunged into her, holding her impaled then pulling out and plunging back in. She finally came around and sat up again with her hands on my chest and a lusty look on her smiling face.

Once again I started to fuck her and seeing no obvious discomfort picked up the pace until I was driving my cock into her making her squeal each time I hit her cervix. She was in sex heaven and then I slowed down and once again concentrated on her inside bump. My cock was ready to pump my load and I wanted to have her orgasm when I did. It only took a few seconds and I felt my balls contract as my prostate shot the first load into her just as she started her own. She wailed and cried loudly which drove my orgasm intense.

Bliss is not the right word for what we experienced. It was a mind blowing ejaculation of sperm and pussy cum. Sadie squirted and squirted. I could feel each one as a touch of warmth; as I could feel each pulsing spurt of my own. We were both sweating profusely totally oblivious to the world around us. We were one.

She collapsed against me, I held her tight pushing down on her bum cheeks keeping my cock embedded in her tight puffy pussy. 

"Sadie my little woman, are you Ok?"

"Padrino, I thought I was going to die. I have never had an orgasm like those ever. I love fucking Padrino"

"I love making love to you, I prefer to call it that, but if you want to say that, I am good with it"

We lay there glued together by the slickness of each other. My cock was taking it's time going soft and I was in no hurry to pull out. Sadie was purring against me. We were one now having crossed the final frontier, true lovers in every way. Almost fifteen minutes passed.

"Let's go get cleaned up Ok. I want to make love to you again and again Ok?"

"Oh yes Padrino, I am so happy. I want to make love to you until we have to go, as many times as we can. OK?"

"OK now let's go get cleaned up. Come shower with me Sadie"

"Really Padrino, we can shower together today. Oh I love you so much. Let's go. Oh goody"

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Nine - Insatiable Sadie

*******************************************************

Our bathroom has a tub big enough for two with jets and a large glass block enclosure large enough for couples showering. The bathroom is the size of normal bedroom. The shower stall is 1.5 meters square with glass block partition five feet high and a door angled across the corner. 

She started for the bathroom. 

"No Sadie, come with me"

She had never seen this bathroom and when she entered her mouth just hung open.

"This is your bathroom?" she asked "What is that thing next to the toilet? Why is it so big? Is this all just yours?"

"Whoa slow down. Yes this is my bathroom and yes it is all mine. It is so big cause I like lots of room. That thing over there is called a bidet and it is used to wash your parts after you go to the bathroom. Come I will show you"

"Now sit down here with your legs spread apart and one on each side. That's it, no slide forward just a little"

I turned on the water and waited for it to warm, just a few seconds and then turned the handle to cause the jet on the bottom to spray up.

"Oooohhh Padrino, oh my God Padrino this is so awesome. Oh it feels so good. I might want to sit her for a while"

I sat on the toilet while she ran her hands through her pussy lips. My sperm and her juice flowed from her treasure, my treasure.

"This feels so awesome Padrino"

After about five minutes I said "Come on turn it off and let's get into the shower"

I got the water running and the large thirty centimeter square shower head started spraying. Sadie came in and I immediately turned her with her back to my stomach. 

I rubbed my hands over here nipples making them harden like two little raisins. I grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash her paying particular attention to her pussy and her bummy hole. She liked the attention to her bummy hole and purred when I pushed my finger in a bit. 

I bent down and put her hands against the wall with the water running down her back slightly leaning forward. Her ass was amazing and watching the water trickle down between her cheeks was immensely erotic. My cock was like a steel bar again. She had awakened my labido and it controlled me.

I put my hands on either side of hers and leaned forward kissing her neck. She turned to kiss my lips and followed me to the other side of her neck to kiss me on that side as well.

My cock was nestled between her cheeks.

"Can I tickle your bummy with my cock angel?"

"I am yours Padrino, you can do whatever you want. You are my teacher and I am your willing student"

Still leaning on one hand, she giggled when I positioned my cock against her bummy hole. It was already relaxed because of my finger work and washing. I nudged it against her rosebud and just had the tip locked in place with her bummy slightly relaxed holding it there.

I put my hand back on the wall and kissed her neck again and nudged my cock.

"Padrino, you know I like that don't you. I like it when you put your tongue in me and I like it when you put your finger in me and I like the feeling of your cock against me"

I nudged her a bit more and could feel her bummy opening allowing the intruder to gain entry. She was purring now and softly moaning as I kept nudging her.

"Uhhhh, ooohhh Padrino. Yes Padrino do more just like that. My bummy wants you Padrino"

"Are you sure angel? I don't want to hurt you"

"Try just a bit more Ok. It feels really nice"

I nudged her slowly putting a little more pressure moving back and forth slowly and then I pushed and my knob popped into her. She gasped.

"Padrino oh oh oooohhhh that feels good. Give me more Padrino"

"Are you sure Sadie?"

"Yes. You can push until I tell you to stop Ok"

"Sadie my angel you are truly an amazing girl. You are one in a million girl. Listen, to make it easier, when you feel me push and you feel my cock start to go deeper, push like you are going poo and see what happens"

"But what if I poo?"

"Do you need to poo?"

"No"

"Well then just push like you do and see what happens. Are you ready"

I had dreamed of this moment. I loved her little ass since the first time I saw it years ago and seeing her little rosebud over the last three years gave me hours or visual fantasy and here we were. Licking her bummy made her pussy run like a water tap and I know she had good orgasms just from licking. My cock was poised to take her anal virginity. Totally my girl in every way.

I started to push and told her to do the same. On the first push I entered her tight pucker almost three inches. I stopped and waited a moment. I felt her push so I did too and I entered her bummy fully. We both stopped.

Sadie turned to look at me with a smile. This wonderful tiny little girl was so fucking sexual that nothing seemed out of bounds. Our very first day of full on sexual intercourse and my cock has seen her everything. Her mouth, her throat, her pussy to the depths, now her bummy to the depths. My girl Sadie. Never in my life after being married multiple times have I ever experienced a woman and I say that with conviction; who could come anywhere near her. 

Between marriages I ventured and experience the freedom of sex with other women and some were astounding but not in comparison to this seven year old who just rocked my world.

"Sadie my love, are you OK with this? It doesn't hurt at all? I don't want to hurt you. We have all day to make love you know and if we go to far with your bummy we may not be able to make love again today"

"Padrino, not only am I OK with this but it feels awesome. I don't care about making love, you have your cock in my ass and I love it; so fuck me Padrino. I am yours, my pussy is yours, my bummy is yours. Give me your love Padrino. Give it to me"

I wasted no time in long stroking her a few times, pushing my cock to my depth over and over, feeling her pushing back against my thrusts. Her bummy was now open and my cock slid easily to my depth but I knew we had to stop. I could tell we needed lubricant to make it that much more enjoyable for her and for me. 

"Mmmmmm Oh I do like this Padrino. It feels so wonderful. Can we get out of the shower and do it on the floor Padrino. I really want to do this again but without the water. Ooohhh yes, like that but can we?"

"Sadie, my angel. You are something else and yes, let's get out of here"

I turned off the water and pulled my cock out of her puckered little rosebud, that wasn't so little at this point. She reached back to touch it and giggled.

"Wow, it is really open now isn't it. Will it close back up again?"

"Yup it will and we are going to use some special lubricant made especially for sex. I think you are going to love it even more than what we just did. I love you Sadie girl. I love you so much"

"I love you too Padrino and I love what we do. I so do love your cock and you are a good teacher"

We helped each other towel off and headed for the living room again. I had grabbed a tube of gel from the drawer beside the bed. I knelt down and beckoned her. Sadie lay down beside me. I turned and lay on my side propped up in my elbow and leaned over kissing her luscious lips. My hand rubbed her tiny nipples until they were hard little nubs. I moved down taking one in my mouth and gently sucked. I placed my other hand on her puffy and sought her bump. Her pussy was already wet and she was moaning softly.

"Mmmmm Padrino, you know how to make my body sing"

I kept flicking her bump from side to side until her hips got into the act.

"Are you ready Sadie?"

"I sure am Padrino"

I instructed her to get on her hands and knees and I got behind her with my tube of gel. I kissed her little rosebud and pushed my tongue into it making her jerk.

"I love that Padrino. My bummy is so bad. It sends strong shivers right through my pussy"

I tongued her for about a minute then sat back up marveling at her open sphincter. I opened the tube of gel and put the tip into the open hole and squeezed. It immediately closed.

"Did you feel that Sadie?"

"Yup it felt a bit cold"

I put more on my cock tip and about the first two inches.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh. I sure am. I never knew out bummy sex and it is wonderful Padrino"

I pressed my knob against her rosebud and she poo pushed. I entered her easily and on the second push was at my depth buried completely.

"Oh Padrino, it is so much better with the gel. It feels wonderful"

"Yes it does and now I am going to fuck your bummy and you let me know if you feel any discomfort. OK? Promise I don't want to hurt you OK?"

"Yes Padrino, I promise"

I pulled all the way out and plunged back in again bringing a loud moan from her. I long stroked her pulling out until just my knob was inside and then plunging my cock all the way slapping my balls against her wet pussy making sopping sounds.

I stroked her bummy slowly with long strokes pulling all the way out and then all the way in, stopping each time for a few seconds to allow her to adjust to the feeling. Her little pucker clenched my cock on each withdrawl, squeezing my pulsing cock. 

After almost five minutes I picked up the pace until I was fucking her bummy deep and in less than a minute she had her first orgasm. I didn't stop or slow down. I began to pound her ass over and over bringing squeals and moans and grunting noises from her. I was grunting like a bull myself and my little heifer was coming like a freight train over and over until she just dropped to the floor.

"Sadie, Sadie are you Ok?"

She was panting like a dog in the sun.

"Padrino, oh my God, I love that so much. Can you do more?"

"I haven't had an orgasm yet and my cock is like a pipe. I can do a lot more but I think for the first time we should take it slow"

"You just lie there like that and let me make love to you slowly Ok?"

I straddled her prone body and pushed my cock back into her puckered bummy hole. I entered again easily and hovering above her slowly, slid in and out. The sensation doing it slowly was exquisite and in less than a minute I felt my balls release my sperm. As soon as the first spurt entered her, she clamped her cheeks together and a shudder passed through her bringing more moans and more squeals. My girl was coming again. I emptied myself in her, counting seven spurts each one diminishing but her bummy sphincters milked me dry, drawing every last little fishy into her clenching ass.

I hovered like that with my cock buried, my pubic bone pressing her bum cheeks. 

She turned her head as I bent to kiss her shoulder. I kissed her lips instead.

"Padrino, I love you so much and that was so awesome. I really really liked that"

I rolled over onto my side pulling her with me, my cock still buried and still hard. Her sphincters still gripped me tightly refusing to release my cock. I could feel her internal sphincter muscle almost working in unison with the outer one, milking my cock.

Slowly my cock started to soften and withdraw. I held her tight, rubbing her little nipples, kissing the crook of her neck. She purred her satisfaction with tiny soft movements of her hips, not wanting my slipping cock to slide out.

It was several minutes before it did. 

"Well my angel, what do you think of that?"

"Padrino, there can't be anything in this world better than fucking, making love for you. I will call it making love when you put your cock in my pussy but if you put it in my bummy, that is fucking. Ok? In the past year, I have had some pretty awesome orgasms but nothing even came close to that. I am so happy and so content Padrino"

"OK then if we are going to start talking dirty then I will still call your vagina; that wonderful little puffy vagina, a pussy and don't even go anywhere near that awful C word. There is nothing beautiful about a C word and your vagina is a work of art and I only wish I had another word for it but I don't. I could call it your miracle because it really is to me. However I will still refer to anything that has to do with that part of your marvelous anatomy as your pussy. I will then refer to anything that has to do with that wonderful bummy or yours as fucking your ass. How's that?"

"Oooohhh that sounds so dirty Padrino. Am I a dirty little girl for liking that? I do like it a lot you know"

"No you are not a dirty little girl any more you are my dirty little woman. Any female that can take a pounding like you just did is not a little girl anymore. I love you Sadie and making love to you is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced in my life"

"It is still early yet so why don't we go and shower again and no ass fucking this time, although that was pretty awesome. Your little bummy has had enough attention for today and we don't want to wear it out in one day"

"Will it go back to normal size Padrino or will it get bigger and stay bigger?"

"It will go back to normal quickly and before we are done in the shower it will be back to normal. Just wait and see. Bums are pretty amazing parts of anatomy and they have two sets of muscles call sphincters that help in keeping us from pooping our pants to helping us poop"

"So let's go shower and no more sex today Ok? We can kiss and snuggle and things but no more making love and definitely no more fucking. Enough for one day. My God girl you are an insatiable little woman"

"What's insatiable Padrino?"

"Someone who likes something and can never seem to get enough. Like you and sex and orgasms and making love and fucking. You are insatiable but I promise I will try my hardest to keep you happy"

"Padrino, you make me very happy. Happier than I have ever been in my whole little life. Is it bad that I think about making love and fucking all the time? I really love it Padrino. Some people are addicted to sweets and stuff like that. I am addicted to your cock"

She laughed out loud and I looked at her and burst out laughing as well. 

"Yup you are Sadie darling. Yup you are. Now let's go shower"

It was now almost 12:30 and we only had an hour to shower and get dressed to go to Andy's soccer game. We showered quickly and by 1:00 were were both ready. I had decided to head to a burger takeout for lunch and off we went.

The game was great, even though Andy's team lost, I thought they played better and it was only one goal. Sadie was so enthusiastic and jumping up and down calling to Andy and a few times he waved at her. He isn't a star but he is one of the better players and certainly adds a lot to the team. He didn't score a goal today but you can't score every time and he does have a pretty good score record.

It was now almost 4:00 P.M. and I had not even thought about dinner and when he was finally finished with the coach and post game rowdiness he came to where were were sitting.

"So a restaurant for dinner my boy? You played very good today. I am impressed at how you handle the ball Andy"

"Thanks Dad, what did you have in mind for a restaurant?"

"Well either a sit down pizza or a steak house. I have not been to the rib place for a while but whatever you want. You choose"

"Well I could get off on some ribs, how about you Sis?"

"Yup ribs sounds good to me too"

Dinner was a lot of fun with Andy bantering back and forth with Sadie. Andy is 15 now and has gotten involved with a girl on a steady scene with a stunning young lady named Heather who make me want to be fifteen again but even though she is a knockout, she does not compare to my Sadie. 

We got home just after 6:00 P.M. and Sadie's parents weren't home yet but that was normal. They knew she was being taken care of. If they only knew how well I took care of her...well we won't go there.

Andy was tired and decided a shower and bed was on his agenda and Sadie and I decided to watch some TV until her parents got home.

I climbed into the Lazy Boy and Sadie waited until I was settled then crawled up with her back against me legs spread on either side of mine and we became oblivious, mindlessly watching a detective show, where the detective should have been dead years ago because he did stupid things. Cops are not supposed to turn their backs on an open door but this twit was always getting smacked across the head from someone sneaking up behind him.

Sadie and I just laughed at the humor of it. Andy came out to kiss and hug goodnight and off he went. 

About ten minutes later, I got the first kick. I was wondering if she was going to start and she didn't disappoint me.

I lifted the front of her dress and slid my hand inside her panties all the way down to her pussy hole, wet my finger drawing her juices up to her bump. We sat there in the dimming light, mindless to the TV, watching but mindless and I stroked her bump through five or six orgasms. When each one approached, she turned her head and sought my lips to stifle her moan. 

She drifted off. I pulled my hand from her panties and pulled her dress down and wrapped my arms around her tummy. A short while later I heard her parents getting home. I nudged her awake or partially awake and carried her with her legs wrapped around my back, a cheek in each hand. 

I explained to her Mama that we had gone to Andy's soccer game and then to a restaurant and then some TV and she fell asleep.

"You are a good man Pedro. Sadie is a lucky girl to have you as a friend. We are very lucky as well and know that you take good care of our little girl"

Her mother kissed me on the cheek. I carried Sadie into her house and laid her on her bed, kissed her on the lips getting an "mmmmm" then covered her with a blanket and left.

"We are going to my father's farm tomorrow Pedro and you know Sadie won't go with us. She says that she likes her time with you better"

"Yes I know and that is fine. She is a wonderful little girl and I love her like my own so you never have to worry about her. I will take good care of her"

"Yes we know that Pedro. Hasta Mañana"

I went back into the house and locked up, then headed to the bedroom. It was still early so I decided to video call Elsa. We talked for nearly an hour. She looked tired. 

"You know honey, I am concerned about you. You look tired and a little pale. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should come home and let the rest of the team finish up. I really am worried about you Elsa honey"

"Yes I am tired, but I think it is a good tired my love. I was a little out of breath today but I didn't eat much for breakfast and you know how much I rely on breakfast to see me through the day"

"Now Elsa, now you have me doubly concerned. Out of breath. For how long? What were you doing?"

"We were going up a couple flights of stairs because the elevator was being held a couple floors up and we decided to take the stairs"

"Did you feel dizzy at all?"

"No not really just a bit short of breath. I am fourty two years old or have you forgotten already. Wow, one week away from home and you forget me" She laughed out loud, a real belly laugh and I joined in.

"No my dear, how could I possibly forget the woman I love?"

She said she was fine. Tomorrow, Monday was a staff meeting and then an engineers meeting and that by Tuesday they should have it all wrapped up and the new office should be ready for business. 

Elsa said she would be home Wednesday afternoon if all went well. She said that she would have to go back in about a week for some other regulatory things and then after that every couple of weeks for a few days until all the new staff were properly trained. 

I slept well being an early night to bed. I was quite exhausted really. Sadie was draining me. I haven't cum that much and that many times for several years and thankfully I am in good shape and don't drink a lot or smoke.

I liked marijuana when I was younger but since Andy was born and not wanting to set a bad example we both haven't smoked for 15 years. There are still times when I would like to crank one up and veg out but I am pretty content.

*******************************************************

The Little Bump Part Ten - How Delicate is Life

*******************************************************

My mind was preoccupied with Elsa. It was 5:20 A.M. when I hit the shower. My first vision was Sadie with her arms up on the wall and me behind her pumping my cock into her ass. I got an erection almost instantly but decided not to waste my sperm because some little woman loves it either in her mouth, pussy or ass and today was Sunday and we were going to be completely alone the whole day. 

I made breakfast for Andy and woke him up at 6:45 A.M. and we talked about his day and the team they were playing today and how much he enjoyed road trips to other cities and the thrill of playing against out of town teams.

We left the house just after 7:00 A.M. and got to the school a few minutes early.

"So what time will I pick you up?"

"Well I don't really know but I think we are supposed to be home around 7:00 PM. I will call you when we are close to give you time to come get me"

"I love you Andy. You make me so proud. Every father should have a son like you. Very proud son, very proud. Now go give them hell boy and bring a win home OK.

"Ok Dad, I will do my best"

We said our goodbyes and I left for home. 

When I got there Sadie's Mama and Papa were just heading out. It was only a one hour drive to his parents farm but almost two hours to hers so they liked to leave early to help out with chores.

"Sadie is still asleep, lots of sunshine and fresh air yesterday tired her right out I guess" said her Mama

"Yup, I went to bed early myself and Andy went even before me. Don't worry though I will leave the garage door open for her"

It was now almost 8:00 A.M. I grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit in the garage and video call Elsa.

She was already at the new office and gave me a video tour of the new office, reception, bathrooms and lunch area and all the offices and cubicles. She did a very nice job both with design and getting the contractors organized. 

She looked even more tired but said she was Ok and that she would be home either late Tuesday but more than likely Wednesday. 

"Look honey, I am really concerned. You look very tired and you seem to have lost some of your color and I notice you are slouching at bit. I think you should come home and let someone else take care of the last few details"

"I am Ok my love, I am tired that's all. This has been quite the project but don't worry I am fine. We are calling an early night tonight so I will get some more sleep. Don't worry Ok, I am fine"

Once again, she said she would have to go back in about two weeks time to make sure everyone was doing things correctly, not so much the engineers but the office staff, filing, reception, documentation and banking.

"I am not so sure you should be going back in a couple of weeks. Really I think you should take a couple of weeks vacation and see how you feel and don't give me that I am fine stuff because I can tell just by looking at you that you are not and need some significant rest. I am really concerned Elsa, being out of breath, dizzy those are all warning signs and the new office is not as important as your health"

"I want you to come home and I will take care of the rest"

"Oh Pedro, you are such a sweet man but I am fine. Please don't worry about me Ok"

"I am not letting you go back there in a couple of weeks Elsa, I will go and you can take a well deserved rest. I love you Elsa and I don't want to lose you over a new office"

"Oh you are such sweetheart, but don't worry Pedro my love. I will be fine"

We talked about Andy, the house and other things and not once did she ask about Sadie. 

The new office was going to almost double our revenue because we had done our due diligence before deciding on the city to expand into. The city of Bellview had a population of close to 750,000 people and not a bedroom community. It had a vibrant downtown core. There was competition in smaller firms but not really any company that could take on projects the size we were capable of and had been doing for many years. The city had a several large projects planned including water works, our specialty that would continue for a least ten years or more. We were the logical choice and the Mayor had already given us the nod.

It was almost 9:00 A.M. when we broke the call and at 9:15 Sadie strolled in like she owned the place and as far as I was concerned she did and straddled me in the Lazy Boy. She was wearing a loose TShirt and a pleated black skirt that came to just above her knees. 

She kissed me like she had never kissed me before, soft and sensual with just a bit of tongue.

"Good morning Padrino. I guess we are alone together all day huh!"

"Yes we are my angel. So what does my little woman want to do today?"

She pulled back and looked at me as if to ask what planet are you living on.

"You know this morning when I was in the shower, I had a vision of you with your hands against the wall and I got an erection but I saved it for you because I know how much you like my sperm"

"You are so good to me Padrino. You know how much I love you and I love your sperm too. So is it too early to suck you Padrino?"

I laughed out loud, a real belly laugh and she started to laugh as well.

"So is it Padrino?"

"Absolutely not and today we are going to make love in the spare bedroom. We can still shower in my bedroom but out of respect for your Madrina, we can't have sex in her bed"

"I understand Padrino, it wouldn't feel right to me anyway"

"You are such an intelligent young girl Sadie. Thanks for understanding"

"So let me lock up. Do you need to freshen up your treasure?"

"Well I haven't had a pee yet today because I touched her this morning and she smelled really nice and sexy and she is a bit wet right now. If you want to check her out first I think you might like it. It smells really good"

"Oh you are a nasty little teaser you know that"

I lifted her up by her bum cheeks and turned around placing her bum on the edge of the Lazy Boy and dropped down on my knees. I lifted her short skirt and slid her panty crotch aside and put my nose touching her and breathed deeply.

My cock sprang against me trousers and I nearly blew my load right then and there. Fuck she smelled so good. I had never smelled her like that before. It was so intoxicating and pungently erotic. I spread her a bit and noticed a bit of pussy cheese. I pushed my tongue into her then licked her treasure clean and I mean licked it clean. She had two orgasms before I was finished.

"My love, thank you for saving that for me. Wow you taste and smell awesome Sadie girl. Now you can go and freshen up"

"Can I use the big bathroom. I really like the bidet. It feels so nice on my pussy and it tickles my bummy too"

"Yes you may, now you run along. I put fresh towels out for you as well and I will wait for you in the spare room"

The spare room has a double bed, two dressers, two beside tables with lamps and a small flat screen TV and an overhead ceiling mounted fan directly above the bed.

I switched it on to help air out the room as it had not been used for a few months. It gets cleaned always but the door is normally kept closed. The house is central air conditioned and set at 24 Celcius so it is always comfortable and because the air is dry, we do not sweat under normal circumstances. Sadie is not a normal circumstance.

I pulled down the duvet then opened the window shades a little to lighten the room. The slats were pointing up, not down so if anyone were to look, they would see the ceiling and not the floor or the bed.

I took off all my clothes and lay on the bed propped up on pillows. My cock was hard in anticipation, waiting to feel her mouth on me.

Sadie entered the bedroom naked as well. Fuck she is so beautiful and that little hairless pussy of hers makes me throb. She dropped her clothes beside the bed and hopped up to straddled me with my cock wedged between her pussy lips. She nudged my knob until it was nicely nestled completely inside her pussy. She felt so warm and I was so hard.

She kissed me again and I kissed back. We played dancing tongues for a couple of minutes, each seeking the other. She worked her pussy back and forth fractions of an inch causing me to gasp a few times.

She started to move down and kissed her way to my chest and nipped at my nipples making them hard before continuing down. As promised I had shaved the hair on the sides and underside of my cock and also the hair above so that only a tiny diamond merkin was left.

"Padrino, I love your cock. It looks so much like mine now and it feels so soft and smooth. Just like mine. Oh goody"

I moved down and turned sideways and motioned her to turn around and lay on her side. She liked this position and immediately she took me in her mouth , just the knob, working her tongue into the hole and sucking gently. She flattened my cock against my stomach and licked her way down to my balls, also shaven.

She sat up and turned around and kissed me again.

"Thank you Padrino, I love your cock so much better now. Thank you"

She turned back around and got back to my balls, licking each one, inspecting.

"Why do they move around like that Padrino?"

She continued licking and inspecting as I talked.

"Well it has to do with heat. They know the ideal temperature and move either closer or further away. When it is cold they shrivel up close to my body and the little sacks get all crinkly and when they are hot the little sack get all stretched out and long"

"I love them Padrino and that is where all the sperm is kept right?"

"Yes my love, all that yummy stuff you like is kept right there just for you and nobody else. I promise you I will never waste another drop. It will be all yours whenever you want it"

"Oh Padrino"

She licked them and sucked each one getting each one into her mouth, feeling them with her tongue. After a few minutes she moved back up and took my cock in her mouth almost to the back of her throat. I nearly shot my load right there. She has amazing suction. When she says she wants to suck my cock, she does exactly that. It almost feels like the sperm moves up the tube when she does it.

Sadie had her hand wrapped around the base and moved her head taking my cock till her mouth touched her hand. She was bringing me close and I think she knew it too, backing off a bit.

"Sadie please let me kiss you. I want to taste you. I can see your little pussy is glistening. Please let me have her"

She moved up and I cocked her leg over me, my head resting on her inner thigh and my arm in the crook behind her knee. I stared at the most amazing sight. Her little rosebud was so pink and all crinkly and puckered, her pussy was wet with thick white juice stuck to her inner lips.

"There you go Padrino, do you like it?"

"Oh baby girl, you are so beautiful. I love you so much"

I slowly licked her pussy cheeze and shuddered at the amazing taste. She was wet and licking opened her up. My nose was nestled directly on her pucker, her smell intoxicating me. I was drunk in love with her taste, her smell, her softness as I worked my tongue into her pussy. 

You know it is very seldom a man gets to discover the subtle changes that occur in a vagina, mostly because as adults we only fuck adult vaginas and what you see is what you get and it isn't going to change much.

However, seeing a four year old vagina and watching the changes it goes through as it reaches five, then six, then seven makes one appreciate the process. 

When Sadie was four, her vagina was a slit and although she had really really puffy labia, her inner labia were almost non existent. At five, they started to grow and little crinkled skin began to grow. At six she had clearly defined inner labia that were almost a quarter of an inch or more long . Now at seven, Sadie's labia minora are almost visible between her labia majora and I can actually suck them which drives me fucking wild.

I lapped at her bump for several minutes, sticking my tongue into her prepuce forcing it down wedging my tongue into it, then licking her bump making her shudder each time. I knew an orgasm was close but I wasn't going to give her one yet. I wanted to make her beg me. I could feel it as I gripped her clenching bummy cheeks just licking her bummy hole. I gave her just enough tongue to get her to the edge then lapped at her juice fountain.

"Padrino, please, you are so bad. You know what I like and you are teasing me. I get so close and then just as I am about to have an orgasm, you change"

"Oh so you think I am bad huh? Well, I must admit I have been teasing you and having a great time doing it. Your bummy kisses make your pussy run like a tap"

"Please Padrino, I want to suck you so please give me one first. OK?"

I gripped her bum cheeks pulling her to my mouth, my tongue hard and probing and tongued her bummy hole deep, spreading her puckered rosebud. On the third jab with my tongue stiff, her sphincter opened and she wailed.

"Aaaahhhhhh Padrino, Aaaahhhhh" and then she started to jerk.

"Uuuggghhh uuuggghhh uuuggghhh" 

She kicked her free leg out but I held her with my arm in the crook behind her knee and worked her bummy over and over till she collapsed. I held her by her bummy cheeks watching juice run from her open pussy. I wanted to drink and suck her but I knew she past the point of needing more stimulation and was very sensitive. After a minute I gently licked her from her bump to her bummy hole. The first lick, she jerked and then she purred.

"Padrino, oh Padrino. mmmmm that feels so good. You do me so good. I love it so much, I never want to stop this"

"Well my little woman, my cock is still waiting with all that saved up sperm, just waiting to fill you mouth or whatever else you want filled"

"I want to suck you and have you shoot it in my mouth. I love the taste of your sperm. The first time it was a little nasty but then I thought he drinks mine so I should be able to drink his and now I love the taste"

Sadie slid down still on her side. I curled my leg up so she could rest her head on my thigh.

"I like that Padrino, it is so much easier. Actually I really like it like we are, it is more comfortable"

I kept her leg cocked over my body getting my visual fill of her wet puffy and her pucker. I love her pucker.

Sadie took me deep and sucked hard the first time then slowly drew her mouth back to my knob with her tongue pressed to the underside of my cock and did this over and over until I knew that she knew I was about to fill her mouth. 

"Aarrrhhh, oh Sadie darling. Aarrrhhh oh yah. Oh baby suck me. Suck me Sadie girl"

My cock exploded when she only had the knob in her warm mouth, her tongue working the ridge, she swallowed and took me deep. When she felt the vein contract, she pulled back making room for the next spurt and swallowed again and again until there were no more contractions. She worked her tongue into the tip sucking softly to get the last little dribbles of my orgasm. Sadie is the best there is, never have I ever had a blowjob like hers. Elsa when we were dating gave really really good ones but nothing compared to Sadie.

She massaged my balls and squeezed them gently as if trying to get them to give up a little more all the while gently suckling just the head.

"Come up here and snuggle me baby girl. I want to feel your kisses"

"Did you like that Padrino? Do I do it good?"

"Oh baby, yes and double yessss. You do it better than awesome and better than anyone I have ever known. Now come here"

She got turned around face to face. I kissed those beautiful lips tasting my cum on them, seeking her tongue tasting more. I was not unpleasant and certainly no more disagreeable than the taste of her bummy or her puffy.

"So I was thinking we should go do something today. The amuzement park, the zoo, the art gallery or whatever you want to do"

"I am happy right here with you Padrino. Today we have the whole day and nobody to bother us, we can just relax and enjoy if you want"

"I am only thinking of you my angel, only of you and don't want you to feel like we have to stay here. We could go to the beach as well"

"No today I want to spend the whole day making love to you. The beach isn't going anywhere and neither is the zoo but days like today aren't going to come often so can we just stay here?"

"Of course my sweetheart. You certainly won't get any protest from me. I love your little chubby body. Did I ever tell you that you are chubby?"

"I am not chubby. Chubby is fat and I am not fat. I am not skinny but I am not chubby. You can feel my bones if you try"

"Sorry I didn't mean that as an insult. I love your body and you are right, you are not skinny and certainly not fat. They call that subcutaneous resiliency. It just means that you have a little, a little teany weany bit of fat under your beautiful skin and I love it"

"Ok then you can call me chubby but only because you think i am beautiful. My Mama said I was a bit chubby to it must be true but I don't feel chubby"

"Sadie, Sadie, my darling Sadie. You are so beautiful and your little titties are puffy and your pussy is puffy and your bummy is amazing and probably neither would not be if it not for you being a bit chubby so please accept that as a compliment Ok"

"Ok"

"So let's go shower Ok. But no sex. I want you here clean to make love to you. We can wash each other and stuff but no sex"

"Your idea of washing is sex in my book too you know, especially when you put your finger in my bummy hole"

"Ok so shower and maybe later we can have sex in the shower"

"I think it is fun Padrino, but the water washes away all the juices and it is so much better with juices don't you think?"

"Yes I do, so no more fucking in the shower or making love either"

"Ok good Padrino. Now let's go shower"

We were in and out of the shower in five minutes, a little fondle here and little soapy rub there and rinse and dry and back to bed.

"Come up here and kiss me. I want to kiss you and feel your sweet lips, I want to taste your mouth, I want to rub your titties"

"I don't have titties yet Padrino, I just have little bumps and tiny nipples"

"Yes and I will call those little bumps and tiny nipples your titties because someday soon they will be. I can tell by the color of your aereola that your titties are going to be stunning"

We lay together side by side, on our sides. My cock never seemed to lose it's vigor when I touched her or kissed her. The few minutes we spent in the shower, my cock only half erect but never losing turgidity bobbed against her body and when she soaped me it became almost erect.

We kissed, our bodies touching, my cock pointing up with my knob just nestled softly in between her legs. As I slid it back and forth using her thighs as a guide, my knob touched her puffy and slid between rubbing her bump on each stroke.

"Mmmmm Padrino, our bodies are so good together. I love your cock so much. Right now I can feel his nose rubbing against my bump when you push him between my legs and it feels so wonderful"

"Yes my love, we are good together and your body is so beautiful and I love everything about you, every single part of you. You are a very bright little girl Sadie and I don't want you to think that I only love you for sex or because you are beautiful. I love you for who you are Sadie and what you have become to me. Some day you are going to be a most stunning woman and hopefully I will be around to witness that. I never want to lose you in my life Sadie"

"You need not worry Padrino. I love you too and as far as I am concerned, we are married and you are my husband. Not legally but in my mind you are mine and I am yours and I will never betray you Padrino. I love you and when I say that I mean it from my heart"

"But you are only seven years old Sadie, you have yet to experience life, love and all that goes with that. Children, a career; all of that is ahead of you"

"I know but that is in the future and I am only seven and thinking about a career is not even important yet and neither are children. I am still a children, a child and just want what we have now and maybe forever, like the fairy princess. You know, they lived happily ever after"

I continued nudging my cock up against her bump letting it slide between her legs. Each time it nudged her bump she softly moaned into my mouth. When my knob passed through her labia, now slick with precum and her juices; she pushed her pelvis at me. 

I could feel my cock push slightly against her perineum, stopping there and when she pushed her pelvis my knob entered a little. If we changed the angle even a bit, I could shove my cock into her. I loved kissing her, she was a good student and learned well. Her lips were parted just enough to get my tongue between them.

"Mmmm Sadie girl. My angel. I love your body so much"

"I love yours too Padrino and what you do to me always makes me so excited. You send shivers through me. You make me shudder and when I feel your cock inside me I can hardly control myself. I love sex so much Padrino"

"Well my little woman, here comes some sex"

I knew she was wet and ready. I pulled her leg up and over my hip and guided my cock to her. I slid in easily, tight but easily and started with long slow strokes feeling my cock touch her cervix then retreating till just the knob was in and then back again.

After several minutes I could feel her body growing tense and knew her first one was on the way. I pulled back and nudged her spot and tipped her over the edge. I kept my cock nudging her, never going past more than a millimeter letting the helmet softly massage her spot.

"Mmmaaaaahhhhh Oh yah. Oh Yah. Yah Yah Oh just like that Padrino, Uuuggghhh, Uuuggghhh, Uuuggghhh. Oh yah"

Sadie had multiple orgasms all rolled into one great big one. She came like a freight train, noisy and crying loudly. Smothering me with her mouth.

"Oh Padrino, I love this so much. Your cock feels so marvelous in me. Give it all to me Padrino, let me feel your cock all the way inside me. Cum in me Padrino"

"I am so close angel, so close just a few more deep strokes. Yes push that little pussy at me baby girl. Push it"

Sadie pushed her body away from me looking me in the eye and ground herself against me. My cock was buried deep. I could feel her puffy pressing against me so I knew I was all the way inside her. I jabbed a couple of quick strokes and felt my balls contract and started spewing my sperm. When the first spurt hit her deep, she started again, grinding her pelvis against me rubbing her bump against my pubic bone. She was on fire.

I came and came, it felt like a dozen times, he pussy was making farting noises making her giggle loudly. It was quite funny. That was the first time she made pussy farts. I knew she was full.

We lay together glued by our parts one inside the other, my cock not losing all hardness, her muscles gripping me, milking my cock of the last few drops. 

Sadie surprised me. She pulled her leg down and pushed away only to turn to spoon me and gripped my still somewhat hard cock and pressed it against her bummy hole and pushed. I entered her. I thought I was going to cum again right there but controlled it.

"Oh my aren't you a dirty little girl. I love you my dirty girl. Your ass feels great Sadie. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, fuck my bummy Padrino. Fuck me good"

"You like to talk dirty too huh?"

"Can I Padrino. Will it be OK if I talk dirty?"

"Yes my angel, you can talk as dirty as you want but you can't use the C word"

"Awe that's not fair, I get to say ass and fuck but I can't use the C word. The C word sounds so dirty when I say it"

"Fuck my ass Padrino, fuck me in the ass. Shove that big cock into my tight little ass Padrino"

"Wow"

Listening to her spout dirty talk made my cock spring back to life and now it was pulsing hard. It was still slick with my cum and her juices and wet from sliding back and forth. I wasted no time and plunged into her until I felt those marvellous cheeks.

"Up Sadie girl, up on your knees. I am going to fuck your ass girl"

Sadie pulled me out and got on her knees, face on the bed, hands gripping the sheets. I got up behind her and drilled my cock into her pucker without hesitation looking down seeing about three inches left. I marvelled at the sight then drilled it the rest of the way home. 

"Ooooooohhhh yah. Like that Padrino, Uuuggghhh, Uuuggghhh, Uuuggghhh"

She grunted on each thrust, he bummy was so hot and so tight but offered no resistance to my plunging cock. I fucked her bummy slowly for almost five minutes looking at my cock as it entered then stretching her sphincter visibly out when I pulled back. I was amazed at the sight. In and out, her grunts and moans driving me on, keeping my cock pulsing. I wanted to cum in her ass but loved what we had right then and didn't want to hurry.

"Oh Padrino, I love it when you fuck my ass. I love you making love to me but I do so love you fucking my ass. I am so close to cumming Padrino. I cum really good when you put your cock in my ass"

"Well here you go my angel. Here it comes"

I reached around under her and pressed my three fingers against her bump and rubbed it side to side a few times and it was like turning on a light. She started to cum and I felt my own begin and my balls contracted against the underside of my cock and the first pulse jetted into her clenching ass.

"Oh baby girl. Aaarrrhhh, Uuuggghhh" I cried over and over as I plunged my cock into her clenching ass pumping my sperm into her.

"Yes, Padrino, Oh Padrino, Oh my God Padrino. Yes give it to me Padrino. Fuck my ass, fuck me good Padrino"

Sadie's ass was clenching each time I pushed in, like her sphincter was a pair of lips drawing on a spagetti noodle. I could feel both her sphincters working my cock, holding me. I didn't let up and kept my strokes going deep so as not to interrupt her orgasm. I loved so much when she came. There was no mistaking it, absolutely nothing fake, she came with a fury holding nothing back and I loved it. This young girl, seven years old; put most if not all mature women to shame. She truly loved my cock and loved sex even more.

We lay together, my cock locked in her sweet bum, squeezing, milking what sperm hadn't made it out. My Sadie, I was so in love with the baby girl. Not being with her and making love to her would render me a blubbering fool. She was my whole being.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my wife Elsa and we had a good marriage built on communication, mutual likes and dislikes, truth and respect and for many good years sex. Those years have gone now but I still love her and still respect her. However, like many people who have been together many years, have faced some daunting physical challenges and have reached a biological turning point, the relationship becomes more platonic. Women typically are the first to lose interest in sex, menopause is a cruel change of life. Love and tenderness still permeates but lust wanes.

Sadie and I are in lust and love with each other. It might be difficult for some to think that a seven year old does not know about love. That his or her mind is too immature to relate to feelings of true love. I strongly disagree. Oh that may be true of some but there are others who are beyond their years in intellect. Sadie is bright, intelligent and beautiful as all young girls are but she knows what she wants and likes and goes after it with her heart into it. When she says she loves me, I know she means it and not like a father or family member.

We lay together locked, my cock barely deflating with her sphincter circling my cock like a rubber ring, not allowing the blood to flow back. It was more than fifteen minutes before my cock was soft enough to finally plop out. 

"Padrino, that was the best. Am I such a dirty girl that I love you fucking my bummy?"

"Sadie my love. You are the most amazing little girl. I can't say that I know because I only know you but I do know that you are amazing and I love you so much. What we do sexually is wonderful and there is no such thing as dirty when it comes to two people who love and trust each other. Sex is wonderful no matter what. You are seven and I am over the hill but I love you and if you told me that you get off on peeing in my face, I would lay down now and let you. I wait for you to wake, I wait for you to come home from school, I wait for the weekends so we can be together, I wait for you my angel. You are so special and it isn't just about the sex. I love you as a person. My Sadie. Some day in a few years time, you will grow tired of me and some young whippersnapper will come along and steal your heart from me. What he will never be able to steal is my love for you"

She started to cry and turned burying her face in my chest, hugging me so tight I couldn't move my arms. I stretched out pulling my arms to encircle her pulling her close. I kissed the top of her head, she tilted up and I pulled her by her bum cheeks up to kiss her.

"Padrino, I don't want anyone else. I only want you. Please don't ever let me go Padrino. You will break my heart. I love you with all my heart and just cause I am seven doesn't mean I don't know what I want"

"Sadie my love. It would make me nothing but happy to continue a life with you, perhaps even have children with you which would mean that little hairless wonder of yours would probably turn into a forest of biblical proportions but alas that won't be possible. Well at least not for another eleven years!"

"But what? And what is biblical proportions and a forest of what? Padrino, sometimes you make no sense when you talk"

"Sadie, you know I am married and a father and you also know I am not going to divorce Elsa and run away with you. We have already discussed that so your future is most likely going to be with some other man"

"I don't want another man. I want you. I don't care if we ever get married. Just don't leave me Padrino. I am yours now, all yours and only yours and I am happy for the first time in my short life and each day with you makes my little heart sing 'I love you'"

"My angel, I am not going to leave you and as long as you understand what I just said then we won't have a problem OK. Listen, I am getting hungry and it is almost lunchtime, so how about we go have a shower and head out to a burger joint"

"OK, as long as we are together you will never have a problem with me"

"So is that a yes to lunch?"

"Yes, I am hungry too"

We went to the big bathroom and showered, washing each other. I loved how her little body felt all soapy. Sliding my hands between her bummy cheeks and feeling her little rosebud got me hard again.

"Padrino, your cock is so beautiful. I love it so much. Can I play with it a bit?"

"Nope, you are just going to have to wait. I am hungry and if you start something now, you know it will have to be finished and that will mean us ending up back in bed again. No, just wash me and let's go. We have all day for you to enjoy your hunger for protein"

"Ok but I want to go to Burger King. I want chicken not a burger Ok?"

"For you my angel, anything your singing little heart desires as long as cock doesn't enter the picture"

"You are so funny Padrino. I love you"

"I love you too now let's get going"

We finished our shower, changed cloths or rather put cloths on that we started the morning with and headed out.

We placed our orders. I got a Whopper and she ordered chicken. We got a table in the outdoor shaded area and waited to be called. It only took a few minutes and we were once again seated ready to eat.

I took a bite of my burger and was just about to start chewing it when...

"Padrino. What are biblical proportions?"

I laughed so hard I nearly choked on my burger.

People around us were looking over to see what was so funny.

"Sweetheart mine. Biblical proportions means something really large, grandios. In the Bible everything was done on a grand scale, nothing was too big or too extravagant or too outlandish. The emporors and rulers, kings and pharohs did everything big. I mean look at the piramids. Those are built to biblical proportions"

"So how is my pussy going to turn into a forest of biblical proportions?"

"Shhhh, people are already looking at us. Well sweetheart you are only seven and your treasure, my treasure my wonder of nature, my gift from the Gods will eventually start growing hair or a forest and as you get older it will turn into a forest of biblical proportions"

"No No and No. Padrino I know you love my pussy bald, no hair and I like it too so I will keep it that way. You will never have to worry about my pussy turning into a forest of biblical proportions. Not ever. I promise"

"Well that settles that, no eat your chicken. You have four pieces there are you sure you can eat them all?"

"Just watch me"

We sat there, I watched my Sadie wolf down four pieces of chicken, french fries, coleslaw and half of my fries and then asked what was for desert. I ordered another Whopper and more fries and when we were done desert was no longer on the agenda.

When we left Burger King we waddled to the car.

It was just after 1:00 PM and I knew Andy wouldn't be getting home until around 7:00 PM and that he would call me beforehand giving me time to pick him up. I loved my boy so much and was so proud of him. Every father should be lucky enough to have a son like my Andy.

"Well my love, we have almost six hours before we need to pick up Andy. Would you like to go to a movie, the zoo, the aqarium or just go sit in the park for a while?"

"Padrino, if we go to a movie can I suck your cock? If we go to the zoo can I sit on your face? If we go to the aquarium will you be able to stick you cock in my ass? If we go home will we be able to do all those things?"

"Sadie Sadie Sadie is that all you think about?

"Padrino, is there anything more wonderful than our love for each other?"

"Oh my Sadie girl. You are wise beyond your years by a decade if not more. No mi amor, mi alma There is nothing more wonderful. Nothing. You are my love, my soul and there is nothing in this world worth more than your love. Nothing"

"So can we go home now?"

"Yes, my love. We can go home now"

We drove in relative silence. I was thinking about what was going through Sadie's mind and I am sure she was thinking about what was going through mine. In reality we were both thinking about licking pussy and sucking and fucking cock and pussy. Sadie was insatiable. She woke up horny and wet, traverese the day horny and wet and came to me with a desire to feel my cock in her, to feel my orgasms spurting into her, to taste my milk as I filler her mouth, to orgasm over and over with my cock in her pussy and buried in her little rosebud. She was mine and I was hers.

We got home to a ringing phone. I ran to catch it but the line was dead when I picked up the reciever. We were both full and decided that we should sleep a bit. We had five hours or more so there was plenty of time to fool around before we had to pick up Andy.

I was now 1:30 PM. I set my phone for a wake up in a couple hours. I was tired. This girl was going to kill me. We both dozed off instantly. 

Ring...Ring...Ring

I grabbed the phone and looked at the time. It was 2:53 PM. Who the hell could be calling me?

"Hello"

"Mr. Betancourt?"

"Yes"

"Sir, my name is Captain Lambert of the Bellview Police Department"

"Yes"

"I am afraid I have some very bad news for you Mr. Betancourt"

The Little Bump Part 11 - A Long Time Recovery  
Part 11 is currently being edited and will be posted in the very near future.


End file.
